Unknown Riddle
by kolbymckenna
Summary: Everyone has a secret. But not everything ones kills. Scarlett Williams holds a dark secret that trusted few know. She isn't a Williams, her father, Tom Riddle, killed all of them. Scarlett is the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and the heir of Voldemort. And He Who Must Not Be Named as a very important task for his daughter to complete.
1. Summary

Everyone has a secret. But not everything ones kills.  
Scarlett Williams holds a dark secret that trusted few know. She isn't a Williams, her father, Tom Riddle, killed all of them. Scarlett is the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and the heir of Voldemort.  
And He Who Must Not Be Named as a very important task for his daughter to complete, with Draco Malfoy as her accomplice it should be impossible to fail. But when her feelings get in their way, the Dark Lord is forced to intervene. Not only is Scarlett's life at stake anymore, but so is everyone else's that she truly cares about.  
This will be another dramatic year at Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry!


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

 _~~Scarlett's POV~~_

Silently listening to music I nodded my head to the fast beat and closed my eyes mouthing the words.  
"When you breakdown, when you can't take it all." I whispered along with the song. "When you're slamming your fist against the wall, thunder can sound so frightening,"  
As the song slowly began to fade out I felt a cooling breeze brush against my face, opening my eyes and saw a short, fat man in my door way. His hunched back seemed more curved then usually, his hands were up at his chest like a T-Rex, and like always, he was trembling with fear.  
"M-my, lady," He bowed.  
I rolled my eyes at the pathetic being in front of me. Truthfully I felt bad for him, but he lets everyone walk all over him. "What do you want, Wormtail?"  
"You're fa-father i-is her-here." He stuttered.  
"Tell him to come here, I'm not moving." I rolled my eyes once again.  
Wormtail's eye's budged out. "B-but-"  
I raised my hand cutting him off. "Did I stutter, Peter? You worthless, lying little rodent," I snapped. "I don't know why my father even bothers with you. Now tell my father I shall be in my room waiting."  
He nodded his head furiously before rushing out of my room. Relaxing myself I lied down onto my bed as I waited for my father to come upstairs. My father almost never came to see me, maybe once a month. I'm stuck in this boring house unless it's during the school year when I am at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I have been raised to not question his orders and reason's, so I just spent day after day locked in here. Wormtail cooks me food daily and every evening a man named Severus Snape will visit the house and help me with my magic and teach me new spells, or the history of magic. Severus Snape was my teacher and the closest thing to family I got. He taught me everything and occasionally would take me out of the house for "educational reasons". My only other visitors are a mad woman, Bellatrix, who fancies my father, and Lucius Malfoy, a faithful follower of my fathers.  
As the old wooden door creaked open I sat up to be met with my father's cold eyes. Next to him stood Bellatrix, her black hair puffed around her small head making her look even madder.  
"Scarlett," My father exclaimed as a smile spread across his dry-cracked lips. "How great it is to see you again my dear. I bring wonderful news to you. Now is the time I have told you about. You're mission must begin, and you shall be announced, tonight. Lucius' wife, Narcissa, shall come to get you. You will come to their manor and you may meet the rest of the death eaters."  
I smiled at the thought of finally leaving here. "Sound perfect, father, shall I dress up for the occasion?"  
"Of course you will!" Bellatrix snapped at me. "Stupid girl," She muttered.  
Raising an eyebrow I replied back to the snotty woman. "Excuse me?" I managed to keep my voice calm and even. "How dare you speak to me that way, get out of my sight you insufferable little twat,"  
Bellatrix stood there with her mouth hanging open, she gave my father a aren't-you-going-to-do-something look.  
My father took a breath. "My daughter said leave," His voice changed from calm to angry. "Why are you not leaving?  
My father and I both shot her a glare as she left the room completely flabbergasts.  
"Now, I will see you tonight darling," He walked over and kissed my forehead before disappearing.

I sat quietly at the edge of my bed waiting for Narcissa Malfoy. My heart beat growing faster as each second passed by. In my mind I played out everything and anything that could happen tonight. Tonight my existence will be announced to my father's loyal followers. Standing to check my appearance one more time as the minutes continued to pass by silently. Running my eyes along the image of myself in the mirror, I smiled to myself, feeling truly beautiful. I analyzed everything in my look, my long black hair was perfectly straight reaching the end of my ribcage, I wore a black cocktail dress, it hugged my curves perfectly, and a pair of matching black six inch heels. You could barely see my jade earrings through my ink black hair, a silver necklace with a key pendent hing around my neck, and the silver snake ring my father gave me, identical to the one he wore, wrapped around my finger. I stared at my eyes next, checking my make-up once more, the eyeliner was still perfect, my icy blue eyes had flakes of silver in them today.  
I sighed to myself as the door to my room opened. A tall woman with white-blonde hair stood at my doorway, she gave me a respectful nod before she spoke.  
"They are ready for you Ms. Riddle," She smiled kindly at me.  
I slowly parted from the mirror, checking my appearance one last time as I walked past the end of the mirror. Listening to the sound of my bache heels connecting with the wooden floor, as I approached the woman, she reached her arm out, as I gently took it. We started to spin and twirl until we were standing in the entrance hall of what I assumed was the manor my father told me about.  
I took a deep breath before following Mrs. Malfoy down to a pair of wooden doors.

 _~~Draco's POV~~_

The Dark Lord arrived at The Manor, calling my father and mother down to the dining room. After a while The Lord called me in as well, when I entered the room my father was in a, what seems to be, very important conversation with the dark lord.  
The dark lord eyed me as I stood in the door way.  
"My lord," I bowed my head.  
"Draco," Lord Voldemort hissed. "So nice to see you again,"  
"You too, sir" I kept my head down as I took a seat across from my father.  
"So, my lord," Mother spoke up. "At 6'o'clock I shall go?"  
Clearly I don't have all the information.  
Voldemort nodded. "Yes, and Lucius, you shall prepared your home for the meeting, I expect nothing but the best from you."  
Father looked up confidently and nodded. "Of course, my lord,"  
"Perfect," The Lord leaned back in his chair. "As for you, Draco, I have a job for you. Are you willing to accept?"  
"Anything for you, my lord," I tried to keep my voice from shaking.  
What seem to be a smile crept onto the dark lord's face."Good, everything will be further explained to night. Until then, goodbye,"  
With a loud crack, he was gone.

"Now," Lord Voldemort's voice hissed throughout the room. "I have called you all here tonight for a very important announcement. I have been hiding something from all of you." He paused as there was a loud crack in the air. "I would like to reveal her to you all, tonight. My heir," The Lord pointed towards the doors as the two large wooden doors swung open revealing my mother and a girl. My heart stopped when my eyes landed on her. Her luscious black hair fell gracefully around her shoulders; her icy blue eyes were paralyzing. The black dress she wore hugged her body perfectly showing off every curve on her body. She was gorgeous to say the least.  
"Ahh, Scarlett, my dear." Lord Voldemort smiled as she looked over the table, until her eyes finally landed on me. We started at each other for a moment, those icy blue eyes stunning me.  
 _Whoa,_ I thought to myself, trying to snap myself if of this daze. _The girls are supposed to be drooling over you! Not the other way around._ I reminded myself.  
Voldemort continued, as she tore her gaze away from mine. "Many of you my take this as a surprise," He seemed to still be hissing his words. "Or may have thought it not possible, but I, your lord, have had a child, an heir to my greatness. fifteen years ago she had been born and tonight is the night that you all meet my darling Scarlett, the heir of Slytherin and the heir of Voldemort!"  
A cocky smirk grew on her scarlet red lips.  
About half of the death eaters gasped, my father seemed unaffected by the announcement, along with Aunt Bellatrix, she just glared at the lord's daughter.  
"My dear," The lord smiled at the beautiful girl. "Come sit with your father."  
She simply smiled and said "Of course, father."

 _~~Scarlett's POV~~_

The evening flew by quickly, every once and awhile the boy with white-blond hair, Draco Malfoy, would catch my eye. He was very handsome; he had very strong, sharp features. His pure grey eyes watched me most of the night; I was unable to relax with his eyes on me. The few times our eyes met I could feel my heart stop.  
As I tried to shake the thought out of my head I kept reminding myself _._ I _am the daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle; I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin, I am a death eater. I am not some pathetic love-sick teenage girl._  
After another hour or so of talking about that bloody Potter boy, honestly my father is a little obsessed; Lucius Malfoy asks my father if I would be attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry with Draco.  
Tom nodded "Of course, Lucius. She shall enter as a sixth year with young Draco here."  
"My lord," Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy began hesitantly. "Shouldn't she be a fifth year?"  
"Ohh, yes," My father looked fondly at me. "I rather her enter into Draco's year, so someone can protect her," I raised my eyebrow making my father quickly add, "If needed."  
I smiled at my father; he was actually a decent father. "I don't need protection, dad. I can take care of myself."  
Voldemort actually laughed and gave me a look that says I-know-just-trust-me.  
Rolling my eyes I laughed along. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy nervously laughed as well.  
"Draco," My father turned to the handsome boy. "During your year at Hogwarts, your main concern will be my daughter's safety and well-being. Understand?"  
"Yes, my lord." Draco's voice was soft but powerful. "Obviously she will be in Slytherin House with me, my lord." He asked more of a question then statement.  
Tom Riddle nodded then sent Draco and I off to bed.  
I was spending the night at Malfoy Manor so I was shown to my room by Draco .He lead me to the front of the house, talking me up a marble stair case that sat directly in front of the front doors. On the ceiling above hung a grand chandelier, their home was marvellous. I contained to follow Draco down a long hall until we came to a stop in front of a wooden door.  
"So, uhmm," He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "This is where you will be staying; my room is just across the hall"-He pointed at the door about 5 feet away-"if you need anything."  
Looking up into his piercing grey eyes I smiled and said thank you.  
Draco left to his room, but waited and watched me enter mine. Once I was inside the guest bedroom I realized that the only clothing I had was the dress I had on.  
 _Oh merlin,_ I thought as I left the guest bedroom, knocking on Draco's door.  
As the door opened a shirtless Draco was revealed. I tried not to stare, but wasn't very successful. His six-pack was very much defined, his abs looked like they had been sculpted from marble  
"Uhmm, Draco, I don't have any clothing besides these," Awkwardly pointing at my dress.  
Draco knitted his eyebrows together, turned and motioned for me to follow. He held his bedroom door open for me. Once we were inside his dim room he went over to a dresser and started rummaging through a couple of drawers.  
"I don't think any of my bottoms with fit you, but you can try," Draco tossed a pair of silky black pants at me. "And shirt," he said as he through one my way.  
Before anything else was said Draco turned around and waited for me to change. As fast as I could I changed into the new outfit. The shirt was a lose fit, of course, and he was right, the pants were too big.  
"You're right," I looked down at my bare legs, his shirt ended just covered me, it ended about four inches past my hips.  
As he turned around his eyes widened as he stared at my exposed legs. "Wow," Draco muttered.  
"Thanks," Rolling my eyes as I let a small laugh escape from my lips. "Well, I'm going to go to my room. Goodnight."  
As I turned and headed for the door Draco ran up next to me, "I'll walk you," He smiled.  
 _Merlin, he has a gorgeous smile,_ Was all that ran through my mind.  
Opening the bedroom door I slipped inside.  
"Oh, hey," Draco started as he leaned on the door from. "Uhmm," He started to laugh, "Sorry I-uh-I for-" He trailed off.  
I laughed, "Yes, Mister Malfoy?"  
"Ohh, uhmm, yeah. . . Uhh," Stumbled Draco.  
"Are you drunk?" I laughed at the shocked expression on his flawless face, soon replaced with a cocky smirk.  
Draco composed himself in a few seconds, he leaned closer to me, "I'm not drunk," He whispered in my ear. "I'm just intoxicated by you."  
As I giggled I looked into his silver orbs, frozen for a moment. We just stared at each other.  
 _Merlin he was gorgeous!_

 **Follow - Comment - Vote - Share**


	3. Chapter Two

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Two/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~Draco's POV~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"The past few weeks have been simply amazing. Scarlett has been here since the meeting three weeks ago. Last night her father stopped by to deliver most of her belongings, announcing that she will be staying here at Malfoy Manor until her and I depart to Hogwarts in four weeks. When the dark lord made the announcement my mother was thrilled to have another girl staying at the manor, in the short amount of time Scarlett has been here my mother has taken her shopping many times. Father didn't have a signal comment; he hasn't been at home much, only for dinner and to sleep at night. He is usually out doing tasks for the lord along with many other death /Since Scarlett started staying with us, things have been better she has been the only person I have spent time with. I spent as much time as I can with her. There was something about her, something that mesmerized me I wanted to be at her side every second. Scarlet was so different from the girls at Hogwarts, she wasn't dazzled by The Prince of Slytherin. She wasn't like any girl I have met. I couldn't bring myself around to play her, at Hogwarts I play girls, I don't have feelings. Their feelings didn't matter to me, but Scarlett's feelings do. She was different from all the other girls. I looked up from the floor and stared at the beautiful girl in front of me, her long black hair tucked behind her ears, her piercing pale eye's stared down at the chess board in front of /Scarlett's velvety voice brought me back to the present. "Rook to E3," She smiled down at the chess board as her rook glided forward and destroyed my /I looked at her in horror, her eyes shining. "What?"br /"I win," She laughed. "Again,"br /I shook my ahead violently then started to grumble about how unfair the game had been. Scarlett's cheerful laugh filled my room painting a smile on my /"I demand a rematch!" Scarlett laughed but /Her eyes were shiny, their usual icy blue seemed more a soft green today. As she set up the board again I watched her swift movements, her black hair falling in her face every once and /"First move is yours," She gave me an award winning /I called the first move, watching as a pawn moved forward. We had spent hours playing wizards chess. As the game was ending a small brown owl tapped on my bedroom window. Sliding the glass up the owl dropped a letter and quickly flew away. I slowly unrolled the /emUgh, /emI groaned, emParkinson. /emAfter rolling my eyes I read the short letter from Pansy,/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em'Dear Draco,/embr /emI miss you so much baby! I need to see you soon, I'm dying without you./embr /emLove you, Drakie poo./embr /emHugs and kisses,/embr /emPansy Parkinson/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"After mashing the piece of parchment into a ball I tossed it into the /"Who was the letter from?' Scarlett looked up /Sighing I told her. "Pansy Parkinson,"br /"Girlfriend?" She /"Ex-girlfriend, she hasn't left me alone since the breakup," My hand awkwardly scratched the back of my neck, my eyes glued to the floor. Pansy and I were off and on, honestly, we just fool around when I'm bored. But I couldn't tell Scarlett /Scarlett just nodded, making her lips into the shape of an 'o' then ordering her bishop forward. "Check-mate," she looked up innocently at /"Not fair," I jokingly /Scarlett rolled her stunning blue eyes as my mother called us for lunch. Scarlett stood and ran out of my room down to the dining /For lunch we had a picnic in the garden, Scarlett and I lay down on the blanket watching the clouds. Laughing at my interpretations of a cloud she would correct me, this went on for hours, most of the time she was laughing at what I said about a /Smiling she pointed at one of the soft white cloud, "It's a unicorn,"br /I shook my head, "It's a blob," I laughed, "That's a unicorn!' I pointed at the cloud she was talking /"That's the cloud I'm talking about!" Scarlett laughed at my /"No, you were pointing at that one," I jokingly /"Because that one defiantly looks like a bloody unicorn!" She began to laugh harder. "Genius,"br /"I know I am," I winked at the beautiful dark-haired girl beside /For the past month this has been how many of my days went. Scarlett and I spent most of our time in the garden. It was late, probably around midnight by now, Scarlett wanted to go and look at the stars, so we came out here a few hours ago. I was different around her, doing anything to make her happy. I felt different around her. I didn't feel like Draco Malfoy, The Prince of Slytherin, or Draco Malfoy, the son of a Death Eater. I felt like Draco, just Draco. Smiling at the thought I realized Scarlett's lips were moving. She turned her face towards me, her stunning pale blue orbs staring into my grey ones. She raised an eyebrow waiting for my /"What?" I mumbled, trying not to /emBloody hell,/em I thought,em since when did I blush?/embr /Scarlett laughed again. "Never mind,"br /"No, no, no," Shaking my head I laughed too, "No 'never minds' you are telling me now!"br /"And if I don't?" She smirked /An idea popped into my head. "Then I'll do this,"br /Quickly I wrapped my arms around Scarlett, pulling her towards me, my hands soon falling down to her small waist as I began to tickle. Her body squirming trying to get out of my grip, tightening my grip on her delicate frame I continued to tickle her. When she rolled onto her side I lost my grip on her and my balance. My hands landing on each side of Scarlett's chest, I could feel her hot breath brush my lips. I felt myself leaning towards her, stopping myself as I realize something was wrong. Scarlett was having trouble breathing, her chest raising and falling rapidly. As fast as I could I gently brought her into a sitting position, using myself as support for her. Scarlett's back rested against my chest as I leaned on a tree. Once her breathing was back at a normal pace I /"I'm so sorry, are you okay?"br /Scarlett turned her body around so she was facing me, "Yeah," She said in a small /Relaxing her body, Scarlett placed her head on my shoulder, the rest of her body curling up against my chest. Snaking my arms around her I relaxed myself. After a few minute's Scarlett drifted to sleep, I wasn't far behind /Waking up in the middle of the night by the pouring rain isn't the most pleasant. Scarlett was still fast asleep. Carrying her bridal style I brought her up to her room. Thinking for a minute, I couldn't just leave her in her soaked clothing. I called one of our house-elves, Missy; telling her to change Ms. Riddle into some sleepwear. Once Missy was done I slowly and gently laid Scarlett down, covering her in the dark green blanket tucking her in. I so badly wanted to crawl in bad with her. As I turned to leave I felt a soft hand firmly grip mine. Looking down I saw Scarlett's eyes, they were partly open, exhaustion written all over her /"Stay," She /Nodding I took of my dripping wet shirt and black jeans, tossing them to the floor. Crawling into Scarlett's bed I smiled, thanking merlin for this. As I got cozy in bed I felt a small body snuggle up against my bare chest, her icy hands lightly placed on my /"You're freezing," I took her hands and cupped them in mine, an attempt to give her a little bit of /"I know," She muttered, half /Snaking my arms around her silky green tank top, I pulled her closer to /Gingerly kissing the top of her head, I whispered, "Sweet dreams,"br /Scarlett muttered something that was not audible before she fell asleep once again./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~Scarlett's POV~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Lying in the garden Draco and I were gazing at the stars. It was a beautiful night, I was telling him about the constellations. He just stared at me the whole time, I wasn't sure if he was even paying /"It's really nice of your family to let me stay here." I smiled. "I really enjoy spending time with you."br /After a few moments passed I looked over at Draco, raising my eyebrow, waiting for a /"What?" He mumbled, blushing slightlybr /I laughed, I made Draco Malfoy blush. "Never mind,"br /"No, no, no," Shaking his head as he laughed too, "No 'never minds' you are telling me now!"br /"And if I don't?" I smirked, challenging /He grinned wildly, "Then I'll do this,"br /Quickly he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me towards him; his hands quickly fell down to my waist as he began to tickle. I wiggled around, trying to break his grip, tightening his grip around me; I tried harder to get free. Draco continued to tickle me. When I rolled onto my side he lost his grip. Falling straight onto my back I winded myself. Draco's hands landing on each side of my chest, I could feel his hot breath brush my lips. My heart pounding against my chest, each pump shot a thrill of pain over my body. Draco slowly started to lean in, the small amount of air I was getting stopped immediately. He was not helping. He suddenly stopped and eyed me. Swiftly Draco wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a sitting position. Once I could take a full breath Draco looked down at me, his face full of /"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He /I spun around so I was looking straight into those dazzling silver eyes, "Yeah," I gave him a small /As I relaxed my body, I placed my head on Draco's shoulder, the rest of me curling up against his strong chest. Carefully snaking his arms around my hips I could feel him relax. After a few minute's I drifted to sleep in his /I woke up in the middle of the night to rain drops rapidly hitting my face Looking up I saw Draco, he was looking directly ahead as he walked back to the mansion carrying my bridal style. Gently placing me on the dark green blanket Draco called one of the house-elves, Missy; telling her to change me into some sleepwear. Once Missy was done Draco slowly and gently laid me back down, he swiftly placed the dark green blanket on me, tucking me into bed. I so badly wanted him to crawl in the bed. Draco turned to leave, I don't know why I did but I gripped his hand. Looking down at me confused I gave him a smile, he probably couldn't see because of how dark it was in the /"Stay," I /Nodding he took of his dripping wet shirt revealing his bare chest and then removing his black jeans, tossing them to the floor, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. Draco laid down next to me, snuggling up against his bare chest he spoke gently,br /"You're freezing," He took my hands and placed them between his warm ones, giving my cold hands some /"I know," I muttered, half /Slowly he snaked his arms around my silky pyjamas, pulling me closer to his /Lightly kissing the top of my head Draco whispered dreamily into my hair. "Sweet dreams,"br /"Goodnight," I mumbled./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	4. Chapter Three

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Three/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~Scarlett's POV~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I wasn't a fan of early mornings; I woke up tangled in the blanket and Draco's arms knotted around my waist. Ever since that day, maybe a month ago Draco and I slept together most nights, not in that way! We would just cuddle. This morning we depart for Hogwarts. Draco wasn't very excited to go, but I was thrilled. Narcissa called Draco and me down for /As I shook Draco, I whined, "Get up you lazy bum! Dracoooo!"br /"5 more minutes," He mumbled into the /"No," I continued whiney, "Please Drake, just get up."br /Rolling over he sat up. "Fine, just for you," He /Rolling my eye's I dragged him out of his room and down to the dining hall. Quickly eating, and then running to get ready. Lightly curling my hair and applying a thin line of eyeliner with a touch of mascara. Next I pulled on a flowing floral skirt, white blouse, a soft cream belt and jean jacket. Smiling at my reflection I clipped my golden dove necklace around my neck, gold hoop earrings and a golden bracelet. Smiling at the mirror once again Draco came in the room dressed in his usual black /"Ready to go?" He asked. I quickly pulled on a pair of cream coloured /Draco held out his arm as I took it, he began leading me to the front. Narcissa and Lucius were waiting for us. Lucius told us that he would deal with our luggage and meet us at platform 9 and ¾. Mrs. Malfoy took us to a port key that dropped us off two blocks from King's Cross Station. The station was full of muggle's none paid us any attention leaving us to do our own thing. Weeks ago Draco had told me how to get to the platform; we quickly walked through the brick wall. Looking around I saw many families. Little kids clutching their parents for dear life as their older sibling said good bye. Lucius come out of the large /"You're belongs have been store in the last compartment," He informed /"You two behave," Narcissa said protectively, "No trouble," She hugged Draco and /"Of course, mum." Draco said while holding his /"Bye, Cissy," I embraced her in a bear hug. "Thank you, for everything," I smiled up at her and she smiled /"It's no problem, dear. You are always welcome at the manor. Now go before you miss the train." She kissed both of our /Draco shook his father's hand and I did the same before we ran onto the train. Just as we were walked up the three steps a group of people caught my eye. Two adults and six children, The Weasley's, I had heard of them. The father worked at the ministry with some of my father's followers. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stood there with four of their children. All the Weasley's had the same fiery red hair, with them stood a brown, frizzy haired girl and a dark haired boy. All eight of them were watching me as I board the train with Draco, getting nervous I quickly boarded the train, standing directly behind Draco. They were probably looking at someone else I convinced myself./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~Harry's POV~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Standing with The Weasley's and Hermione we said our farewells. Mrs. Weasley was being her usually mother like self. Double checking we all had packed everything, giving all six of us numerous hugs and kisses. Scanning the crowds I noticed a girl I hadn't seen before, her long black hair falling down in /"Are you looking at her too?" Ron /"Mhmm," The twins responded and I nodded /Watching the new girl as the crowd began to thin I noticed a white-blonde haired boy next to her. He was a head taller than her and then some. It can't be,br /"Is that Malfoy?" Arthur Weasley asked, watching as /Nodding Mrs. Weasley replied with a /"She must already be brainwashed by him," Hermione added. "They seem... close."br /Malfoy and the girl were walking very close but... Ohh, I see what Hermione meant. Malfoy's arm was protectively around her waist. Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, wasn't far behind them. As the three came to a stop Mr. Lucius Malfoy joined them, giving his wife a kiss. The four exchanged a few words before the girl hugged Mrs. Malfoy and shook Lucius's hand, like Draco had. As her and Malfoy boarded the train, all six Weasley's, Hermione and myself watched her. Turning she noticed us and quickly boarded the /"She hasn't even been to Hogwarts and Malfoy already has his claws into her." Fred/George said./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~Scarlett's POV~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Williams, Scarlett," A witch in emerald green robes called me forward. Her pointed black hat slanted on her /Gingerly sitting on the ancient looking stool I felt the dusty old hat being placed on my /"Williams?" The hat questioned, "Mhmm, okay... Very bright, Ohh yes... Lots of bravery too, loyal, Ahh... yes." I felt it shifting around on my black hair. "Cunning... Yes, a strong feature of yours too... You are a mischievous one..."br /"Slytherin, please," I silently begged. "My father will kill me if I am not." Part of me was hoping the hat could read my /"Ahh... I see..." It must have. "It is the best fit for you." Pausing before the dusty old thing announced, "SLYTHERIN!"br /Looking up to Draco, I saw the smile on his face, the happiness in his eyes. My expression was probably no different. Taking the only available seat at the Slytherin table I sat beside a girl with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, she greeted me with a warm smile. As I sat down next to the girl I realized she was fairly familiar. It felt like I knew /"Scar, no way," The blonde's voice filled with excitement as she gave me a quick /Her French accent faded a bit but I could still recognize my best-friend without a /"Oh merlin, Kalena?" Hugging the blonde I laughed. "Everyone thought they would never see you again!"br /"Scar, you have no idea what it was like. All of you were back at Beauxbatons and my parent's stuck me here..." Kalena lowered her voice so you could barely hear anything she was saying. "... Under your father's orders."br /I nodded my head understanding what she meant. See Kalena's family, The Hale's, are Death Eater's. Very high respected ones if I may add too, they are up there with the Lestrange family and Malfoy's. They were the first to know of my true /Kalena and I both directed our attention to the Headmaster, Dumbledore, he was in the middle of a... Speech... before he was interrupted by a short woman dressed in a dreadful pink /"I know you want to know why he sent you," I looked at Kalena. "But he told me nothing. He sent me here without reason. I'm sorry, if I knew I would tell you." I said desperately. No one ever tells the 'kids' what the reason is. We just have to go along with whatever they /My best friend gave me a reassuring smile, "I know you would," She squeezed my hand. "It's okay."br /"So, Scarlett, hows Beauxbatons without me?" Kalena asked as everyone began to fill their plates with all the delicious food in front of /"Horrible," I told her, "Everything was just a drag without my best-friend" I nudged Kalena while filling my /"Awe, I knew I was the best thing there," She laughed loudly. "It's been pretty shitty here too without you. Everyone is just blahhh" Her mouth hung open as she 'blahed'.br /Someone across the table coughed. "Is new girl going to introduce herself?" A pug-like girl rudely /I raised my eyebrow. "Excuse me, miss...?"br /"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson" She rolled her /Okay, I thought, Way to be a bitch. The name sounded familiar though. Pansy Parkinson, uhmm, I /Before I could say anything back, a pair of pure grey eyes caught my attention. Draco was watching me, his gorgeous grey eyes locked in gaze with my pale blue ones. He gave me an apologetic look before looking /That second I recognized who this girl must be. Draco's ex-girlfriend...br /"Don't look at him like that," I heard Pansy growl from her seat across from me, confirming who I thought she /I looked innocently at her, giving her the what-did-I-do /"You know what you did," She growled, her face literally turning red with angry. "Do. Not. Look. At. My. Draco." She took a breath. "Got it?"br /"Since when do you own Malfoy?" Kalena snickered. "Last time I checked, he fucked and dumped you, Parkinson."br /Pansy stood and slammed her fist on the table, attracting the attention of mostly everyone in the Great Hall. Tears started to spill out of Pansy's eyes. "Fuck you, Hale, you stupid little whore." Pansy /"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Parkinson." I spit out her last name, standing from my /This is how Kalena and I are. One of us gets in a disagreement and we both go at. No one insults my best friend, especially not this mouthy little /"Get out of our sight," Kalena stood beside me, a victorious smirk plaster onto her /Pansy ran out, tears spilling out of the corners of her eyes. Everyone soon turned their attention back towards their meals and friends, as if none of that just /"Ignore Pansy," The girl to my right said. "She's been in love with Draco since first year."br /"You can't really blame her though," A girl with a thick Irish accent /"The Prince of Slytherin," Another through /"Every girls dream"br /"Not a single girl here is good enough for him,"br /"To keep," One addedbr /"Sadly,"br /"He is perfection,"br /Girls kept adding more comments, each more dreamily and desperate then the /"Draco Malfoy," Kalena said, turning to all the girls as they drooled over Draco. "Slytherin Sex God," She /All the girls either sighed dreamily, or nodded viscously agreeing with Kalena's statement. Was Draco honestly this loved by the girls?br /"What do you think of Draco?" One of the girls asked /I sighed as I glanced down towards Draco; he was staring at me again. Our eyes locked for the second /Still holding Malfoy's gaze I replied. "Same as all of you," I smiled at Draco, "Gorgeous," With that word I tore my eye's away and back to the girls. None seemed to notice what I was staring /The Slytherin girls went to gossip and what there 'rich, pure-blood family' did over summer break. Kalena and I were in our own conversation. Kalena was so different from all the other girls in this house. Yeah, she was a controlling bitch, but she wasn't petty like these girls. Most of the girls seem very stuck-up and bitchy./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~Draco's POV~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and I chatted about the new girl, Scarlett Riddle, but Hogwarts will know her as Scarlett Williams. She looked amazing in her robes. Zabini said she had a killer figure, which you can't argue /"I'd bang that," Goyle /Shooting him a glare I told the boys that she is /"Malfoy wants the V," Crabbe almost fell of his chair /Turning my attention back to the sorting I saw Scarlett sitting on the stool with the hat on her head. The sorting hat seemed to be having a hard time, when he finally came to his conclusion he announced to the school. "SLYTHERIN!"br /I couldn't hide the smile on my face, Scarlett's eyes met mine, she could see how thrilled I was, and she seemed overjoyed judging by the smile on her face. Watching her walk and take a seat in between Daphne Greengrass and Kalena Hale, I kept my eye on her. She was directly across from Pansy Parkinson; witch most likely will not go /Crabbe and Goyle's attention were also directed towards the beautiful, black haired /"She is such a babe," They /Blaise Zabini and I rolled our eyes together at how pathetic these two were, stuffing there face with all the food placed in front of /"Pansy's bitching," Zabini said calmly pointing at the girls with his spaghetti covered /Looking down the table and saw the two girls giving each other a nasty glare. Scarlett was about to say something when her icy blue eyes found mine, her expression softened a little. I had to hold back my smile. Giving her an I'm-sorry looking before tearing my gaze from /"Since when do you own Malfoy?" The boys and I heard one of the girls snickered. "Last time I checked, he fucked and dumped you, Parkinson."br /Pansy stood, slamming her fist on the table, attracting the attention of the Great /"Fuck you, Hale, you stupid little whore." Pansy /"I'd watch my tongue if I were you, Parkinson." Scarlett stood from her seat too. Hearing her snap back was a little surprising but she was the daughter of the dark lord. She is used to being feared and /"Get out of our sight," Kalena took a stand beside Scarlett, a smirk on her /Pansy ran out of the Great Hall. She ran past our area of the table, receiving glares from Zabini and one messes with /Wait, I thought, Zabini... Why?br /Once she was out of the hall everyone went back to the way they were. The boys and I talked about Quidditch and girls. Crabbe and Goyle had to run to the wash room from the overdose on /"Uhmm, hey, man." Zabini said awkwardly scratching the back of his coco-bean coloured /"Mhmm?" I said through a mouth of /"What do you think of Kalena Hale?"br /"Quite and cute french girl," Swallowing I looked at him. "Really mysterious, why?"br /"No reason," Blaise /"Zabini, I'm your best-friend, you can tell me."br /"Well, I kind of..."br /I nodded, "Got you, want any help?"br /Quickly shaking his head he asked about Scarlett. "I see the way you look at her, Malfoy. It's a different Draco when you do."br /I didn't say anything for a few moments. Before I had to say anything I was saved by McGonagall, she came up to me, "Mr. Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore wishes to see you and the new student, Ms. Scarlett Ravensdale, in his office immediately." And she /Smirking at Blaise I told him, "Looks like I have to steal her away."br /With that I got up and started to walk towards her./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~Scarlett's POV~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"The evening was going very well; it was towards the end of the night. The Slytherin girls and I... wait... Me and the other Slytherin girls* there we go, anyways. Myself and the other Slytherin girls were gossiping, lots about 'the golden trio'.br /"Did you hear about the Weasley gir...?" Tracey Davis stopped /Before many of us could look to see I felt a hand placed on each of my shoulders. Few of the girls let out gasps or stared in /"Ms. Williams," His velvety voice whispered in my ear. br /Rolling my eye's I turned to the platinum hair boy, "Draco,"br /"Dumbledore wants me to bring you to his office," Draco /"We shouldn't keep the headmaster waiting now, Malfoy." I stood from my seat, the looks on everyone's face was priceless. Come on, it's just /"Malfoy?" He acted hurt. "We are on last name bases?"br /I rolled my eyes and started to walk away towards the exit of the hall. Draco, of course, caught up with me questioning me about the whole 'Malfoy' /Once we reached an empty hallway I spoke up. "I was joking around," I looked into his eyes, big mistake. I got lost, forgot what I was about to /His shoulders soon released the tightness they had. "Okay, you're sure?"br /"Yes, Drake," I laughed a little. "It was just for fun, didn't mean anything." He nodded in response. "Where's Dumbledore's office?" I /He waved his hand in a this-way motion. Shortly after we arrived at a giant statue of a griffin, Draco looked straight at the /"Fizzing Whizbees," He /As I raised my eyebrow I could feel the floor shift, spinning around revealing a staircase. Draco motioned for me to go first through the giant wooden door. Before I even moved a muscle the doors flung open, revealing a mad Pansy /Not her again, I mentally groaned as I rolled my /Parkinson pushed past me and ran off. At least I didn't have to deal with her. Dumbledore's office was amazing. It was a circular room a few stories high, shelves on every bit of the wall. Books filled the shelves and a few of the many tables. There was so much in the room, it was breath /"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy," Albus Dumbledore smiled towards us. "I have already given Ms. Parkinson the news, she was not exactly happy." He laughed. "And Ms. Riddle, very nice to meet you" The Professor shook my /Did I miss hear him, or did he just call me Ms. Riddle? Draco gave me an alarming /Yeah I heard Dumbledore right. My stomach turning in knots. He can't know already, this will wreck everything!br /"Professor," I asked hesitantly, "Did you just call me Ms. Riddle, as in the Dark Lords surname?" Dumbledore looked at me. "I-I'm not a Riddle, sir. I am Scarlett Williams."br /"My apologizes... Ms. Williams." Dumbledore eyed me a while longer. "Now the reason I called you here. Mr. Malfoy is one of the prefects of Slytherin house, correct?" Draco nodded. "And Ms. Parkinson was your fellow prefect?"br /"Yes," Drake /Dumbledore nodded along taking a seat in a big leather chair behind a desk. "Not anymore, not after her little outburst this evening, that is why I have called Ms. Williams down with you." The Headmaster picked up a badge from his desk. "Scarlett Williams is the new female prefect of Slytherin house."br /Dumbledore handed me the badge, I pinned it to my robes looking at the headmaster. He was losing it. I have been here a couple hours and now I'm a prefect? Okay... Draco and I started walking out the offices. The fact that the old man called me Ms. Riddle still bothered me. Did he already know?br /"Ohh, Ms. Williams. Just a tip," Dumbledore added, our back's still turned towards him. "It is not about what you were born into; it is about where you will choose to go."br /Stopping, I turned, looking at the old man. His light purple robes and matching hat, his long white beard in a braid. Dumbledore was starting to really freak me /The look Dumbledore gave me, it comfired every thought running around in my /He knows.../p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 _~~Scarlett's POV~~_

"How could he already know?" Draco paced between the two leather couches. "He can't know, maybe he accidently called you Riddle, he is old. He probably just made a mistake."  
Sighing, he placed himself on the black leather couch placing his head in his hands.  
I sat next to him rubbing his back. "Drake, it's okay. He is old he will forget."  
Shaking his head no, he spoke. "He is Dumbledore, he never forgets."  
This can't be happening, I haven't even been here a day and the headmaster already knows I'm not who I say I am. I could feel my hands shaking uncontrollably. The common room was empty; everyone was still down in the Great Hall eating diner.  
"We should tell Snape," Looking at Draco I saw him nodding in agreement.  
"In the morning, you need some sleep," Draco placed a hand on my cheek, making me look at him. He gently bushed a few strands of hair out of my face. "You look tired."  
"Not right now," Sighing I looked away and stood from the couch. "We should go back to the Great Hall."  
Draco stood, wrapping his one arm around me and putting the other hand in his pocket. Leading the way up from the dungeons we reached the Great Hall shortly.  
"You're sitting with me," He ordered.  
"And if I don't want to?"  
"You have no choice,"  
Stopping I turned and looked at Draco, he gave me a soft glare, if that makes any sense, letting me know he wasn't giving me an option. It's either I sit with him or I sit with him.  
"You can't tell me, Scarlett Riddle, what to do. "I growled quietly. "Now, Malfoy, I will be sitting with Kalena. Got it?" I spit out his last name.  
The hurt look on his face devastated me. I felt horrible for what I just did, but he isn't in charge of me. Before more was said I walked away towards Kalena.  
"What Dumbledore want?" She asked while stuffing her face.  
"Wanted to give me this," I pointed to the badge. "Took it from pug-face,"  
"Been here a couple hours and already caught on to her nickname?" Kalena laughed, as she gave me a 'thumbs up'.  
"It is pretty obvious," I snickered.  
Kalena tried to not laugh at my remark. Once she swallowed her food she let out her laugh. Clutching her sides she laughed harder, and well, it was contagious. Soon everyone at our end of the Slytherin table was in a fit of laughter because of Kalena's outburst. Once she calmed down it was just a case of the giggles.  
Kalena bolted up from her seat on the bench, making me jump. Quickly grapping my wrist, Kalena began to drag me out of the Great Hall. "Common. Room. Now." Kalena ordered, letting go of my wrist and beginning to jog.  
"Why such the rush, Hale?" I puffed throwing myself down on the couch.  
Kalena's blue eyes studied me for a moment. "Tell me everything, something is up. I know you, don't even think of trying to tell me a bunch of bullshit. What happened?"  
"He knows, Dumbledore knows. Well he thinks he does. He thinks I am a Riddle." And I began to tell her the whole story, everything that happened.  
"Dumbledore is as genius." Kalena muttered. "We just have to prove that you are not a Riddle." Directing her attention to the fire, we sat in silence. "You're in Slytherin so that doesn't help the case. I have no idea what he looked like as a boy so screw that." She mumbled to herself. "I got it! Be nice to people, don't be... Well you, don't be you. Be the opposite."  
"Bloody hell, how am I supposed to act opposite of myself?" I groaned throwing my head back, once again.  
"Be nice," Kalena laughed.  
"He can't find out, it would wreck everything," I groaned hold my head in my hands.  
"Calm down Scar, he won't-"  
Kalena quickly shut her mount as the door into the common room burst opened.  
"You told her," He growled. "Do you want everyone to know? Dumbledore is already on to you!" Draco screamed at me.  
"Malfoy," Anger filled Kalena's voice. "Why does the bloody ferret know?"  
"He is here to make sure I don't mess up." Sighing I looked at the two as they glared daggers at each other. "Kalena knew who I was long before I met you, Drake. Don't worry."  
He gave me a questioning look. "You told her about Dumbledore?" I nodded. "Okay, what do we do?"  
"Talk to Snape." I said. "We need to tell Snape."  
Kalena nodded in agreement as Draco shook his head. "In the morning, you, miss, need some sleep. It's been a long day." He softly whispered.  
Draco pushed open the dungeon doors, as we heard the door shut and lock Draco announced. "He knows,"  
Snape gave the three of us a confused look.  
"He thinks he does." Kalena growled walking past me to the other side of Snapes desk. "Dumbledore thinks she is a Riddle."  
Severus' expression did not change he simply glanced at the three of us around him, Draco to his right, me directly in front of him and Kalena to the left. "She is a riddle, in more way than one." He spoke slowly. "What makes you think that he suspects her... identity?"  
Draco and I began to tell Professor Snape everything.  
"Mhm," Snape seemed less then interested. "I will inform your father about the situation... Now off to class."  
The next day Lord Voldemort ordered me to the manor to discuss business. Entering the Malfoy Manor, Lucius greeted me with a stiff nodded as Narcissa embraced me in a warm hug.  
"It will be okay, sweetie," Cissy reassured me with a kind smile.  
Replying with a stiff nod, like Lucius, I. Tried to smile back, but that didn't seem to happen.  
Silently, entering the dining hall, I tore my eyes from my feet, staring into the empty eyes of my father. Upon my entrance a sickly smile grew on his cracked lips.  
"Scarlett," he hissed. "Sit dear... He have much to discuss."

~~Draco's POV~~

Three days. What could take three days? Just because an old man is losing it? Sitting in the dark common room, I stared into the flames, watching as they danced across the burning logs. My mind buzzing with thoughts. Why was she gone so long? It could only matter if this much time is needed.  
Leaning against the back of the dark leather couch I let a sigh escape my lips. Slowly the door in the common room creaked open, closing even slower. Watching the figure sneak across the floor and towards the stairs. The silhouette moved snakelike, swift movements, but she was silent. It was defiantly a female. Quickly and silently I stood from the couch.  
"And where do you think you are going," Staring at the figure a while longer before I hissed, "Miss."  
"Sir, I don't think you would wish to be involved." Her voice so sweet and velvety.  
Smirking to myself. "Now, I don't think a riddle such as yourself should be sneaking around at this time of night."  
Moving her head slightly I caught a glimpse of her flawless face in the moonlight. "Someone may get suspicious and think your up to something."  
"It's three in the morning, shouldn't you be in bed, Malfoy?" She hissed.  
"Shouldn't you not be sneaking into your dorm?"  
"I hate when people answer with a question."  
"My deepest apologies." Sluggishly I started to walk towards the girl. Moonlight engulfed her face. Scarlett's silvery-green eyes seemed to shin. Dark hair frame her face perfectly.  
"What happened?" I whispered. I could barely hear my own voice.

~Scarlett's POV~

Sighing I looked up into the shinny eyes staring directly into mine. Relaxing my shoulders I stared into Draco's silver eyes. I can't keep this up much longer. He isn't the Draco I knew. This Draco is a cruel bastard in front of everyone but when it's just us, he is kind.  
"I'm done with your bullshit, Malfoy." I spat. I was told to do this. I must break this off, whatever this is.  
"What?" His eyebrows knitted, he eyes, were no longer ice but full of confusion.  
"I said I'm done." Rolling my eyes I crossed my arms. "Now if you don't mind, could you please move your arse so I can go to my dormitory."  
Slowly he slid to the side.  
"Thank you, Malfoy."  
Waking up the next morning the event of last night hit me. My "distraction" is gone, Voldemort will be happy about that, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I'm not so sure about. Leaning over the side of my bed I held my head in my hands. An odd pressure built in my chest making it a challenge to breath. Shaking the feeling I reminded myself of my job. The one reason I'm here. I must succeed. But first, I have to start.  
Looking at my clock it was almost 5 in the morning. Snape should be up and mopping around his class room. Quickly and quietly I began to get dress. Pulling on my black skirt, knee high black socks, a simple white dress shirt and green tie. I was ready to leave. Stopping and checking the mirror before I did.  
 _Ughh_ , I thought, _I look horrible._  
My hair stuck up in random spots and I had dark circle under my eyes. I blame my farther for this. He did this to me. I could still be locked up in my room or back at Beauxbatons. Boss worm tail around when I get bored. But no. I was happy with that and my father despises happiness.  
Grabbing a hair tie I put my hair up in a messy bun, applied some make up to hand the black under my eyes. Then grabbing my robe, left my dormitory. It's 5 am no one will be out. Maybe Mr. Flitch and his bloody cat or maybe teachers but none of them matter. I started the journey to the potions room.  
Reaching Snapes door I knocked loud and hard, enough to make my knuckles hurt. Impatiently I waited until a man opened the door. He was tall, lean, very pale and had shoulder length black hair which matched his black robes.  
"Scarlett," he said in a monotone voice.  
"Severus." I state. "We need to talk."  
He nods.  
"In private." Anger boiled up inside my chest. Is he honestly that stupid?  
Moving aside and he let me through, I took a seat.  
"You need to control your emotions. That could be-"  
"I don't care." I yell over the professor's voice. "I need help. What do I do? What the hell does _he_ want me to do, Snape? All he says is I have too. But how will I? When would I even have the opportunity?"  
I felt the tears coming before they showed.  
I had never seen Snape look so concerned, so kind, so... So human.  
This is the first time I have ever seen a emotion on his face that wasn't announce.  
"Shh," he voice was soft. "Listen. I will help. But you must calm down and learn to control your emotions first." Nodding my head he continued. "Shall we get started?"  
Nodding my head I responded with a weak yes.  
After my session with Snape I need a nap. Turning the corner towards my room I saw an angry Kalena Hale standing outside my dorm. Her arms crossed over her chest and even from this distance I could see the fire in her eyes. Then my eyes found the source of her anger. The one and only, Draco Malfoy.  
"No." Her voice rung loud and clear though out the hall.  
"Now, Hale." Draco growled. "Why am I not allowed to speak with William's."  
"Because you are an ignorant arse." Her voice very stern.  
The two stood there continuing to argue. I could see the anger built up inside both Draco and Kalena. After about five minutes Draco was sick of it.  
"Okay, I'm done with this Hale!"  
"Excuse me?"  
In one movement Draco pushed her aside and opened my bedroom door and stormed inside.  
Walking over to the door I leaned against the frame.  
"Malfoy," I said. "Can I help you?"  
Nodding his eyes locked with mine. I could feel my knees begin to give out.  
"Where have you been?"  
"That's hardly any of your concern." I stepped into my room.  
"Scarlett..." He sighed.  
"Get out," It escaped my lips before I could stop it. "Now."

 **Follow - Comment - Vote - Share**


	6. Chapter Five

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Five/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~Scarlett's POV~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I shot up straight in bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Looking at the items surrounding me, I started panicking. Where am I? I didn't succeed. This is it. I'm done, he's going to kill me. No, no, he's going to kill Draco. Covering my wet face with my hands I let the tears fall freely. Wapping away the tear, one after another, I looked around the room once again. As my eyes grew used to the darkness, familiar objects began to appear out of the gloom. This wasn't a prison. No, not at all, this is my room. My dormitory at Hogwarts School. Taking a deep breath, I began to relax into my mattress, slowly closing my eyes. The second my eye lids shut leaving me in blackness, the scene came back... I could feel the air being sucked out from my lungs, the atmosphere becoming more and more compressed. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"emHe was all I saw, the boy at his feet rested in a pool of fresh blood. My heart stopped as I stared at the scene, unable to move. The platinum haired boy shifted slightly in the dark./embr /em"Crucio," The Dark Lord's face twisted into a sickly, happy smile has he held his wand. Laughing at Draco's pain./embr /emScreams filled my ears, my heart fought against my chest clawing to be free from this. I watched him wither in pain/em./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Forcing my eyes open, I struggled out from under the blanket covers, racing to the window. With one swift movement I flicked the latches to the side and pushed the glass up letting in the cool air. Taking a breath of fresh air. It was clear to me now that I won't be able to get anymore sleep /emThump, thump./embr /"Scarlett, are you alright?" His voice rang from the other side of my door. "Scarlett," His soft, velvet voice full of /"I'm fine, Draco."br /Waiting for the hours to pass I soon gave up, leaving my /Talking a seat on the doc of the black lake recalling every word my father said. I've done one of the two things that I have been ordered to full-fill. Now how to complete this mission, this near to impossible mission. Murder isn't what I do, that's my father's department not mine. I felt a sea of anxiety deep down. emKill or be killed./em Those were the choices. Starring onto the great lake, trying to push the memory aside I focused on the small details. The sun casting a light glow onto the body of water, turning it to a brilliant shade of orange. Resting my head against a pole, letting the quiet calm my /Maybe I could get some sleep here, I thought. Slowly my eye lids fell, wrapping me in /Darkness, that was all that awaited me. No nightmares this time./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"emI was wondering through the forbidden forest, making my way around the un-walked woods. Finally spotting a familiar spot of white hair../embr /em"There you are!" He laughed. "I thought I had lost you, Scar!"/embr /emWalking over to me, wrapping me up in his arms he planted a soft kiss on my lips./embr /em"Where almost their," He turned around but not before flashing me a smile and giving my hand a squeeze. /embr /emIntertwining our hands with each others. Leading me forward he pushed through a row of bushes revealing the beauty that layed behind it. At the bottom of the hill a small creek flowed through a series of moss and lichen covered rocks. Low trees hung overhead allowing only faint shimmering green light to penetrate to the forest floor. In these beams of light brightly glowing dust and pollen swirled suspended as if in some thick liquid. Butterflies danced across the water drunkenly as dragonflies darted to and fro chasing mosquitoes. The water trickled between the rocks as quick little fish of various colors kicked their tails upstream. The water, you could see the rocky bottom, colorful fish filling the pond, buzzing around in the water. Small magical creature drifted around, lighting up the dark sky./embr /em"Wow, this-" stumbling at a lose for words I tried to take in my surroundings. "This is beautiful." I smiled looking back at him./embr /em"Anything for you, princess." Draco placed a smile kiss onto my forehead as my body fold perfectly into his. His strong arms wrapped around my waist shooting electricity through me. Every spot he touched burned, and every spot he didn't yearned to feel the burn of his skin./em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Scarlett!" A sharp voice rang through my ears as I felt the sensation of being shaking. Prying my eyes open I looked into the blue eyes hover above me. "You missed potions again, Scar. You need to actually attended class." Kalena stated. Snape is beyond pissed." A sassy smirk grew on her lips, her voice deepened making her sound like a total git. "Miss Riddle must take her classes more seriously. Her father will not be impressed. This is her first and final warning." At the last word she began laughing and declaring. "Oh you should have seen his face when he said it though!"br /Nodding, "I bet it was hilarious," I forced myself to /"What's wrong with you? You aren't speaking to anybody, you haven't smart mouthed that gobshite Malfoy in weeks!" She declared. "It doesn't take a genius to see something's wrong."br /Ignoring her with a shrug. My attention shifting to the body of water my feet were in. I watched endless ripples course over the surface of the water. The shadowy depths were said to hide many creatures. Blues and greens swirled together, infusing into the murky brown pooled out before /"He expects to much," I sighed, leaning back onto the /A small smile appeared on Kalena's. "Don't they all," It was more of a statement then a question. "What the hell even happened when you saw him? It's been a month, Scarlett. What happened?"br /Turning her body to me, her face /"I don't want to be mean to Draco," As the words came out I felt disappointed in myself. "I have to, Hale. It's either that or he die's. My father will kill anyone who distracts me."br /Nodding her blonde head she didn't say anything back. Letting the silence surround us my body began to /I hadn't gone to class for the past two days and guess who comes to 'talk' to me (more like lecture) Mr. Severus Snape. Draco has knocked on my door a few times over the past couple of days, but he gets no response. He is a distraction, and distractions will be killed. Kalena comes by before first class, at lunch, and once all her work is /Snape has been lecturing me for nearly two hours now. "I can not believe you, Scarlett, how irresponsible you have been. You are a Slytherin prefect, you can not just skip class when ever you please. The lord will not be impressed with your behavior-"br /"You will not tell my father anything if your life means anything to you. Do you understand me, Severus?" This foul git thinks he can threaten me?br /"Excuse me?" The old grease ball seemed taken /I couldn't stop myself from smirking. "You heard me. No one tells on a Riddle and lives. Have you not learned that yet, Professor? You think you can threaten emme/em," I pulled out my ivory wand, pressing it against Snape's throught. "You think you can threaten Scarlett Riddle? My father's servants better learn their place. They do not tell me what to do. Do you understand me?"br /Snape was frozen with fear but his voice still calm. "Yes, my lady."br /"Good," I removed my wand, slipping it back into the waist of my /After Snapes lovely visit I decided to attened my afternoon classes. I sat silently in Transfiguration, Mcgonagall was talkng about turnig a frog into a chair or something. Once class was over Kalena and I packed up and started towards the great hall for a snack and to do /"Oh, I forgot the papers!" Hale groaned. "Meet you there?"br /I nodded as Kalena tore down the hall back to class./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~Draco's POV~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"What the bloody hell happened to her? Everything had been perfect and smooth before her father had requested to speak to her. Since then she wakes up at least three times a night screaming and refuses to let me in. I can hear her crying from my room and it kills me knowing I can't do anything to help her. I have barely even slept the past two weeks, not from her screaming nightmare but from concern. I'm worried about her, something is wrong but she won't even look at /Pulling myself out of my thoughts and back to the present. Zabini and I were walking towards the great hall when a certain dark haired girl caught my eye, emScarlett Riddle/em. There was no Kalena around her, this was my /"Blaise," He raised his hand then took my books from /"Go," He /I mouthed thank you before running off towards her. Once I was a few feet behind her when I called out her name./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~Scarlett's POV~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Turning to the sound of my name I was soon met with the dazzling eyes of Draco Lucius Malfoy standing two feet from me. He froze for a moment then continued to walk closer to me. Quickly trying to get away from him but was soon stopped by someone grabbing my wrist. Pain shoot up through my arm, a hot sensation covered my body. I felt the electricity coursing through my veins, a month ago I had been use to this pleasuring pain but it had been so long, now it hurt and made my heart /"Malfoy," I /"Do not start," He glared at me, pulling me down a deserted /Taking a quick left he pushed me up against the wall. "What the hell is going on with you?" He growled. "Ever since your father talked to you, you wont even look or speak to me. I deserve to know why I am getting the cold shoulder."br /My right cheek pressed against the cold stone wall. I couldn't look at /"Scarlett," Grabbing my face he forced me to look at him. "I hear you every night. Screaming and crying, don't act like something is not wrong."br /Suppressing the tears I stared at the storming orbs hovering inchs in front of /"Draco, you wouldn't understand."br /"Try me, Scar," Draco's voice was ragged and uneven, hes body shaking. "We were both raised under an iron fist."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~Draco's POV~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;""Try me, Scar," I dared her. Unable to stop myself from shaking. "We were both raised under an iron fist."br /"I can't" She said, as a tear slowly rolled down her porcelain skin as the two words came out of her /Her eyes held a secret sadness, over the summer they had been the kind of eyes that you can look into and feel like you are getting lost. Now they were the eyes that showed you the suffering person behind them, the girl Scarlett hide deep down. The true pain of being the daughter of Tom Marvolo /Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her against me. "What did he do to you, Scarlett?br /"Dra-" She was cut off by the ignorant idiot, /"Now, now," His annoying voice cut in. "Does Draco Malfoy have a soft side?"br /"Fuck off, Potter." I spat back, pushing Scarlett behind me, trying to hide her away from all the pain and confusion of everything. "Now isn't a good time for you're stupidity."br /"Not infront of the lady," Potter smiled at Scarlett. "I don't think we have met before. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." As he waited for a responce, he got nothing. "You are?"br /Rolling her eyes she looked at 'The Choosen One'br /"None of your buisness. Now please leave like you have been told, Mr. Potter." She spat out his /Snickering at her comment, I watched as Potter left the hall leaving us /Turning back to her I felt my heart tighten. Her face was slack, showing only pain and exhaustion. Clutching her to my body I felt her grip my shirt, hold on has tight as she /"You can tell me anything, you know that?" I felt her body begin to fall. Wrapping my one arm around her support her body as she leaned on /Scarlett face hidden in my shoulder that was now slightly /"I don't want you to die," she muttered. "You can't,"br /"I won't, I promise."br /"You can't guarantee anything in this world." She sighed. "Draco, listen-"br /"No I won't listen. You listen to me, Scarlett, you aren't going to push me away. I don't know why you are, but I won't allow it. I guarantee you that I won't give up on you. That I will always be here. You can't guarantee anything in this life, you are right, but I can promise to do all that I can."br /"Draco," Her voice sweet and /Cupping her cheek, she looked up. Her icy blue eyes, flacked with silver and green, stared back at /"Scarlett,"br /A second later our lips met, moving in perfect sync./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~Scarlett's POV~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Entering the common room alone, my mind still buzzing. I saw Kalena curled up on one of the couches reading a /"Where were you?" She asked, barely looking /My cheeks burned remember what had happened. "I went for a walk around the castle."br /"Mhm, so did you here about that party Malfoy is having?" Kalena asked me as I sat down in one of the many vacant chairs in the Slytherin House Common room. "Three days from now, down here in the common room."br /"Well we better go shopping, miss." I /Laughing Kalena looked at me. "I couldn't agree more!"/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	7. Chapter Six

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Six/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~Scarlett's POV~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Professor Snape's monotone voice filled the room. He had lost half the class the first ten minutes of his boring lecture about some stupid potion we had to make. br /"Now, you will have to carfully remove the," Stopping Snape looked over at a group of Slytherin boys in the back. "Mr. Zabini please wake Mr. Malfoy. He is drooling on his textbook." br /Laughing slightly at that remark I went back to carving words into the table. Snapes dead and flat voice began to drag on again. Twenty minutes later he stopped, rising my head I felt a spark of hope. br /emWe're free! /embr /After fixing his greasy black hair, Severus got right back to drowning us in boredom. br /emI'm going to kill myslef. /embr /Once we were dissmissed I smacked Kalena with one of my various textbooks. "Wake the fuck up," I countined to abuse her arm. "Stupid" br /emsmack, /embr /"Bitch" br /emsmack, /embr /"Wake," br /emsmack, /embr /"The fuck, br /emsmack, /embr /"Up," br /emsmack, /embr /"Dumb," br /emsmack, /embr /"Ass," br /emsmack, /embr /And so on, and so on. I did that for about five minutes before she started to move. "Bloody hell, it's alive!" br /Rolling her eye's she mutter for me to leave her along with some rather insulting names. br /"Awe, is princess sleeping?" Crabbe laughed at his own remark. br /emLoser. /embr /Ignoring the boy Kalena's eyes moved over Crabbe and Goyle, landing on Malfoy and Zabini. "How's the textbook, Draco? Not damaged is it? That would be an awful shame." Her voice sickly sweet. br /"He does drool quite a lot in his sleep, it's rather revolting actually." I stated, smirking at the white haired boy. br /I felt my heart start doing back flips remembering the events of yesterday. He was still gorgeous but he looked worn and washed out today. He's silver eyes no longer looked like a beautiful storm but now were just a dull grey. No longer any spark in them. br /"Oh Dray," I sighed as him and his boys walked out of the classroom. br /Laughing Kalena looked at me. "Warning: yourelf is showing." br /"Shut it," I muttered. "What's wrong with him?" br /"Don't know," She swiftly blew off my question, after gathering her piles of papers we began the walk to the common rooms. br /"So shopping after defence against the dark arts?" br /"Or we could just skip D.A.D.A.?" I raised my eyebrow. br /Kalena looked shocked. "Do you know how much trouble you would get in?" br /"Just follow my lead," I winked at her. br /"Snape," I whined as I walked up to our teacher. He gave me a puzzling look as if asking 'what do you want' "I need I break. I can't do this with my father and school." br /Nodding, "Yes, of course Miss. I shall excuse you and Miss Hale for the rest of the afternoon." br /Walking away with a satisfied smirk on my face. Kalena and I got our money before heading down to Hogsmead. br /"Oh, I love it!" Kalena shrieked as She eyed her gown in the multiple mirrors. br /The dress was very form fitting with a sweet heart neck. Full of gems and rinstones, casting light off every inch of the gown. It was stunning. br /After trying on hundreds of gowns I found the one. It fell gracefully around my body, hugging me in all the right places. Nodding I said I would get it. The dress was a floor length gown with a sweet heart cut and had dark green rhinstones on the upper portion of the dress and slowly faded to a sold black. The gown flowed around my body, it was truly beautiful. br /Kalena swiftly swiped the black ink across my eyelid twice. Removing both hands from my face. br /"Done," she said happily. "Don't open your eyes yet!" She yelled at me. br /"You said you were done!" br /Sighing, I knew she rolled her eyes, "The ink has to dry, dummy." br /I felt the slight pull on my head as Hale began to do my hair. After a few minutes I opened my eyes and started at my relfection sitting across from me. My make up was done perfectly. A white-silver eye shadow covered the lid of my eye, a slitghtly darker silver applied to the outer par of my eye making my pale green orbs pop. The winged eyeliner was perfect, the fake eye lashed were a little heavy but I was slowing adjusting to it. Once Kalena finish lightly curling my hair she pulled the majority of it back. Leaving only a few piece of hair down to fram my face, the rest went up in a messy bun/pony tail kind of thing. After a few minutes she finished. It was amazing. br /"Oh, I love it!" I squealed. "Thank you so much," I hugged my best friend. "Your turn now." br /I smirked, forcing Kalena to sit down while I began her make up. After an hour and a half her hair and make up was done. Perfect winged eyeliner, false lashes, and a low messy bun with curls falling /The common room was full of people in suits and gowns. Nearly everyone was out on the floor dancing, all the furniture and decorations that had been around the common room earlier had either been relocated somewhere in the room or moved out of sight. br /My eye's scanned the crowd, landing on a certained slytherin, even with a mask it was hard to not know it was him. His platnum blond hair glowed in the dimly lit room, reflecting every ray of light it could find. br /Kalena soon took of to go dance with a dark skinned boy. br /emZabini/em, I laughed to myself. br /I stood with some other girls in my year at the punch bowl. They gossiped about who was wearing what, who was dancing with who, who was doing who, and so on. While the girls continued to trash nearly every girl at Hogwarts, a movement of white caught my attention in the crowd. My eyes looked with a pair of silver orbs coming in my direction./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	8. Chapter Seven

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Seven/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~Scarlett's POV~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"He was wearing a black, sharp-looking, and well-fitted suit. It made him look very handsome, and when he smiled, there was something a little bit magical. He was just a few feet from where I was /My blood ran cold and my heart froze in my chest as he stopped inches from my face. All that I could think about was the other night in the hall. His lips on /"Miss Williams," He bowed, holding out his /Taking his hand I immediately felt a shock. Attempting to ignore the burning sensation, I /"Mr. Malfoy,"br /Smiling, he asked. "May I have this dance?"br /Slowly nodding he lead me onto the dance floor. With on hand he held my palm firmly and the other he gently snaked it around my waist. Pulling me against his chest. Here, in this moment, I could sense nothing but the comfort and warmth he offered with his strong frame. The scent of his cologne lingered around /We swirled around with the soft beat the music gave to us, gliding around on the floor as if we had done this a hundred /"So what's the occasion for this event?" I asked as he lifted me off the /"Well, love, we beat Ravenclaw in the match the other day." He stated simply. "And I figured it would cheer you up as well."br /I felt the butterfly's explode in my /emHe did this for me./embr /"Don't tell anyone about the last part." He mutter./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~Draco's POV~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Her eyes framed by long lashes, were a bright green that seemed to brighten the world. She had the kind of eyes you can relate to, that are truly windows to the soul, the kind of eyes that you can look into and feel like you are getting lost. Her hair flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. A straight nose, full lips, she was the picture of /"So what's the occasion for this event?" She asked as I lifted her off the /"Well, love, we beat Ravenclaw in the match the other day." I said, surprised she had not heard of our victory in the first game of the season. "And I figured it would cheer you up as well." Which was the real reason for this. "Don't tell anyone about the last part." I whispered in her /"Why? Because it shows you actually have a heart?" She whispered back. The light dancing off her shining /Nodding, I smiled down at /"Of course. The Prince of Slytherin is a cold hearted arse, who doesn't care for anyone but himself." She laughed, it was such an angelic /Before responding, I stared at her. Just stared at her, into her eyes. That dazzling mixture of grey, blue, and green. But behind the outstanding colours was something else. Something hidden away, as if behind her eyes layers every secret, every answer. Every /Mid thought, my hands were reluctantly torn away from around Scarlett's waist. As she stepped back the soft scent of vanilla faded being replaced with the smell of peppermint, the smell of the common /emThe dance was /"7th floor corridor, across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls ballet. " I quickly mumbled to her as I kissed her rosy cheek. "Ten minutes."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~Scarlett's POV~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Shivers ran down my back as soon as he whispered in my ear. A hot sensation burned across my cheek when he kissed /Ten minutes later I /Finding my way to the 7th floor corridor, I bagel searching for the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls /emWhere the bloody hell was it?/embr /I felt disoriented, as I wondered the deserted /"Are you lost?" A voice come form down the /"Just looking for a tapestry." I /"Which one?" He asked /Laughing I mumbled. "One with the trolls doing ballet."br /Nodding he waving for me to follow him. Pointing at a hanging cloth down an empty hallway he told me that was the /"You're Malfoy's friend right?" Potter asked /Nodding I told him I /He looked sad. "Well if you ever get sick of him, you can always find me."br /"Thank you, I really must get going thought. Goodbye, Potter." I tried to sound polite and happy. It didn't work to /"Of course," He responed with a smile. "I'll see you around, Williams, goodnight."br /I stared at the old, tattered thing hanging at the oppisite end of the hall. Turning towards the wall I looked for a door. There was nothing it was a plain stone wall, nothing special /emMerlin, I wish I could just find this door./embr /After a couple minutes of pacing up and down the corridor a set of large wooden doors appeared in front of me. Long sets of iron rods twisted across the door, decorating the dark wood. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~emDraco's POV/em~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"My palms wear sweating, my heart racing. What if she didn't come?br /emGod, I would look like an idiot then/em, I thought. br /Nothing worried my more then if she would actually come. I hope she did. There were so many things I most tell her. I know off her task and I may know of a way to help. br /Thousands of things ran through my mind as I heard the cream of the door opening. I ran to one of the brown couch and quickly took a seat. br /emAct casual/em. br /She stared at the room in awe looking at all the different items. br /"Wonderful isn't it?"br /emGod that was stupid/em. br /Clearly she thought it was. You could see it all over her face. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~emScarlett's POV/em~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Pushing my hands against the, what I thought would be heavey, doors they opened with ease. Beyond the doors laid a large room, mirrors lining the walls. Pushed againsted one of the far walls was a large wardrobe, the doors left wide open, it was full of silky clothing articles. On the wall across from it a buffet was set up along the whole length of the wall. I stared in awe at the hundreds plates of food. After a few moments my attention was drawn to a crackling fireplace located in the center of the room giving off a radiating warmth. Placed around the orange flames where two deep brown Chesterfeild sofas. This room was truely amazing. br /"Wonderful isn't it?" A head of white hair apeared off one of the chesterfeild' /"What is this place?"br /Lazily, and awkwardly, the boy pulled himself off the sofa. He had changed out of his suit and now wore a pair of dark green silky pajama bottoms and a black hoodie that bore the crest of Slytherin House. His hair a mess of white strands. If anything, he looked even more handsome now then he did at the ball. br /"This is the room of requirements." He smiled, coming towards /The distances between us grew smaller with every passing second. My heart pounding. Soon he was inches from me, our noses almost touching. I felt my heart stop, memories of our days at Malfoy Manor flooded my mind. Back when things were /"Amazing isn't it? I love coming here, its a great place to think." Draco said in awe, gazing around the room. Taking my hand he placed to articles of clothing in my palm. a pair of silver, silky pants and a dark green t-shirt that read "Slytherin: Seeker - Quidittch Team" on the front and "Malfoy - 07" on the back. This was his quidditch hoodie. "I thought that you might like to change out of your dress."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I wasn't sure how long we spent in silence. The awkward tension kept growing thicker. This complete absence of sound was heavanly when alone, but when shared with another was an internal torture. I started to say something countless times, the uncomfortable silence would shut me up almost /"Scar?" Draco's voice sounded... awkward. There was no longer arrogance or the sound of an over confident jerk in his tone. br /"Yes, Dray?" br /He rose of the couch. "I have something that may help you in you're task." br /I stood and followed him to an old cabinet. br /"It's a vanishing cabinet. The twin of the one we looked at with my mother." br /Nodding, this would be perfect. br /"It's broken right now, but I thought we could fix it." br /I laughed out loud. "It's perfect," I smiled at him. "Now lets fix it."br /We must have spent hours on the old thing. No spell we tried works. the items we placed either never moved or came back dead. Draco was ruthlessly casting spells at it. Before either of knew it, the sun was rising. br /"It's useless." He mutter. br /"No," I argued. "We just have to keep try-" br /My legs crossed each other in my sleepy daze, tripping me. Draco wrapped his arms around me, stopping my fall. br /My heart pounded the second our skin made contact, shivers ran through my body. br /"Uhmm, than-" I was cut off once again. br /But this time by Draco Malfoy's lips. My whole body sank forward into him. His lips moving against mine, exploring my mouth so gently. I tried to mimic his movements, slowly, uncertainly, until I didn't have to think about it at all. It just felt right. He let out a soft moan at my reaction and cupped his hands behind my head, pulling me into a standing position, then closer to him until I couldn't tell where my mouth ended and his began. A liquid sensation swooped throughout my stomach. It was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt and it kept growing, the vibrating heat expanding outward. I was surprised I was still able to stand./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	9. Chapter Eight

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Eight/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~em Draco's POV /em~~ /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"It was starting to get dark when Urquhart called practice to an end. Throwing my gear into the locker I quickly striped out of the sweaty clothing that clinged to my body. Zabini eyed me. br /"What's bothering you, Malfoy?" He question. "You've played like crap the past couple weeks." br /Nodding, I through my broom into the locker, slaming it shut. I left the locker room. br /"We have the game against Gryffindor next week, Draco." He called as I slammed the door shut. br /I know I played like shit, and I was mad at myself for it, but I am already stressed out enough about Scarlett, the vanishing cabinet, and the Dark Lord. I don't need to worry about the Quidditch match too. There are bigger things then this game. br /Leaving the pitch I made my way to the room of requirements. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"It has been almost a month since I showed Scarlett the vanishing cabinet, no spell we tried worked. She spends almost every single night in there trying to fix it. We are getting closer, the birds are coming back half alive but die with in the hour. It seems nothing is helping it. It's almost Christmas break and we are barely any closer then we were when I found it. I watched the wooden cabinet, pulled out my and and flicked it. br /"emOculus Reparo,/em" I muttered. br /Sticking an apple in the thing I slammed the doors shut and waited for a while. It shook a bit, then stopped. Slowly I opened the door, the apple sat there, untouched, aside from the bite taken out of it. br /emIt worked!/em I thought. emIt kind of worked! /embr /I quickly gathered my books and robes, running to the Slytherin Common Room. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~emScarlett's POV/em~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Draco burst in the common room, a crazy smile on his face. br /"It's... kind of... somewhat" He took a deep breath."-working." br /My eyes quickly flickered to Kalena, shock spread across her face. My cheeks rose up. Kalena and I both wore wide grins. Getting up off the couch the three of us ran to the seventh floor. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Kalena was laughing and dancing around the cluttered room. We fixed it. The old wooden vanishing cabinet worked. It finaly work! I joined in with Kalena's crazy dance, Draco laughed at the two of us. I hadn't heard him laugh or seen a true smile on his face in weeks, same with Kalena. It was a refreshing sight to see. I felt like I could finally breath now that it was fixed. Father is going to be happy with this news. br /The three of us gathered in front of the fireplace. A miniature buffet appear in the corner, thanks to Kalena, and there were dozens of blankets, courtesy of me, stacked underneath the Buffett table. Kalena soon fell asleep curled up on one of the loves seats, after she ate half the table, leaving Draco and I pretty much alone. We were covered in a soft brown blanket he had chosen, my head rested on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped protectively around me. br /emThis is what happiness feels like. /emI thought to my self, snuggling closer to Draco. br /I soon followed Hale and drifted to sleep, Draco's arms pulled me closer to him as I was surrounded in darkness. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"emThe room of requirements was dark, silent, no one moved. Kalena and Draco stood on either side of me watching as I closed the vanishing cabinet door. /embr /emWhy was I so scared? /embr /emThe wooden cabinet shook violently before the door slowly creeped up. /embr /emThis isn't right. Something wasn't right. /embr /emCountless death eaters step out of the tiny box. Soon after everyone was out we started walking through the castle. Sneeking around corners, careful not to be seen by anyone. My heart raced as the death eaters followed me up the stairs to the astronomy tower. The air was cold, a chilling breeze riped through me. Stars lit the black night sky, everything was silent. The wind whistled quitley in the background. My blood rushed through my veins, my heart pounding. /embr /emI looked around the room. Snape stood by my side, both our wands were drawn, pointing ahead of us. Bellatrix Lestrange was on the other side of the room, skiping across a bench singing to herself, her wand carelessly held in her hand. Fenrir Greyback leaned against the railing. My eyes ranning through the room. /embr /em"Do it," Snape muttered. /embr /emMy heart rate quicken. There was press on my back, turning my head I saw Draco standing behind me smiling at me, but not a real smile. He was just as scared as I was. /embr /em"You can do it babe." He was trying to be strong. /embr /emKalena gripped my free hand, giving me a reasuring squeeze and a weak smile. /embr /emHolding my wand I look into Dumbledores eyes. /embr /em"Scarlett," He wasn't beging. /embr /emWhy wasn't he begging? /embr /emI could feel myself shaking as tears ran down my cheeks. Looking at Snape, I silently pleaded to him. Bellatrix and Fenrir were yelling at me to do it. To kill him. I couldn't do it. /embr /emSnape nodded. Raising his wand, "Avada Kedavra." He flicked his wand at the old man. /embr /emDumbledore fell backwards, over the railing. He was dead. Snape killed him. /em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I was shaking. Eveything was disoriented, I could not remember where I was. br /emI failed, /emI thoguht, emI failed him. I failed my mission. This is it. /embr /Every negitive thing that could happen ran through my mind before my vision cleared. Finally opening my eyes, everything cleared. A pair of gorgeous icy blue orbs floated infront of my face. br /"Scar," Draco shock me. "Scar, walk up." br /We were still in the room of requirments, Kalena still passed out on the beige couch wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket. br /"What were you dreaming about?" Dray asked me. Concern filled his eyes. br /"I still have to kill him." I wiped my eyes. "Now we are just closer to the day I have to do it. I'm scared, Dray." br /Hugging me tighter, he lightly kissed my forehead. "Baby steps, Scar, baby steps." He muttered into my hair. "You aren't going through this alone." br /Burying my face into his shirt I let the tears flow. How can I go through with this?/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	10. Chapter Nine

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Nine/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~ Scarlett's POV ~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Things seemed to actually be getting better. The only part left of my mission was planning with my father of when and where. Which will happen over Christmas break. In the next few weeks all that would be left is actually doing it. And now, that didn't seem so /I sat at the Slytherin table re-reading my potions essay, I swear my essay got worse every time I read it. Neither Kalena or I noticed the two boys take the seats across from us until Blaise cleared his throat. Annoyed I tore my eyes away from my papers. br /"What do you brats want?" Kalena's eyes hadn't moved from her essay, she scratched out a few lines soon to be replaced with a more enhanced wording. br /"You two are coming to the match right?" Zabini asked. br /"It's right after lunch." Draco threw in. br /My eyes fluttered to Hale, she gave I slight nod. br /"We will be there," I told the very excited boys. br /Smiling they ran off to Merlin knows where. br /"Bloody hell," Hale barked. "Was I asleep when I wrote this?" She showed me a few of the lines she had written. br /Laughing at her mistakes I continued to correct my own. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"After attending a very uninteresting potions and a 'emI'm going to kill myself/em' worthy defence against the dark arts class, Kalena and I skipped the what would have been a train wreck class called Herbology. We gathered in my dorm, considering it is the largest due to my prefect status, with a few other Slytherin girls: Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis and Millicent Bulstrode. Each of us would make a sign for one of the boys. Scribbling down all of the boys in our team, Kalena and I began to assign the girls who's sign they were making:/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"emDraco Malfoy - Scarlett Williams /embr /emBlaise Zabini - Kalena Hale/embr /emGraham Montague - Daphne Greengrass/embr /emAdam Urquhart - Pansy Parkinson/embr /emByron Vaisey - Tracey Davis /embr /emVincent Crabbe - Astoria Greengrass /embr /emGregory Goyle - Millicent Bulstrode /em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Reviewing the list, I smirked to myself. After Pansy made a scene because she didn't get assigned Malfoy - did the twat really think I would let her do Draco's? - everyone got to work and so far they all were looking amazing. Kalena, of course, was the first to be done. So she began to take pictures of everyone as they painted, drew, coloured, or enchanted there papers. Once all signs were made we had around a half hour before lunch. All the girls in my room, including myself, began to stripe and change into whatever we were wearing to the match. The first few minutes were a mess of clothes and 'who took my shirt''s, but was eventually organized. I decided to wear my favourite pair of jeans, black boots, and Malfoy's old uniform, which I still had from the night of the ball, with my jacket underneath to stay warm. After about ten minute everyone was ready. br /"Before we leave for the pitch. It is mandatory for all Slytherins to wear one." One of the girls, Bridget I believe, handed out fabric to us all. br /At first I thought it was a blanket but soon realized it was a cape. Everyone's was different, but all of them consisted with green, silver and the Slytherin house crest. I tied mine around my neck shamelessly and so did everyone else before we paraded down the corridors to the great hall. br /Barging into the great hall we began to make a lots of noise, just yelling and screaming until we had everyone's attention. We climbed into the Gryffindor table, standing a few feet from their Quidditch team. br /"Hey Gryffindors are you ready?" Mine ad Kalena's voice filled the hall, clear as day. br /"Ready to see what we got?" Every Slytherin in the room joined in. "We are worthy, we are proud. Teach us how to be too loud. Don't try to fit in with the crowd. We are Slytherins. We can't fake the way we feel. We were born to keep it real. And now we'll through you done the field!" All of my house yelled together. Getting the green army even more pumped for the game. br /"Slytherins!" Graham Montague, our Quidditch captains voice echo. br /"Let's show them how it's done!" The seven members of the Quidditch team finished off. br /My head race, my body being filled with excitement. br /"I can't wait to see our boys mop the floor with those Gryffindors." Astoria smirked. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"We were an hour into the game, the score sat at 20-70, Slytherin up by 50 pionts. Draco and Harry both slowly circled the feild. I could feel the tension building as the match went on, the two seekers still wondering the pitch aimlessly. br /"Who are we fighting for?" Tracey, Millicent and Bridget yelled together. br /Everyone baring green echoed back. "Slytherin, we're the ones who always win"br /"Who are we flying for?" Kalena and I joined the three girls. br /"Slytherin, this is battle this is war."br /"Who are we fighting for?"br /"Slytherin, we're the ones you can't ignore."br /"Who are we flying for?"br /"Slytherin, if necessary we'll play rough."br /"Who are we fighting for?"br /"Slytherin, we will win without a flaw"br /By the end of our chant you could feel the excitement radiating off of the Slytherins as our voice slowly faded away, our cheer remaining. br /After another hour the score had changed dramatically, 30-120. Slytherin still in the lead. The crowd erupted when one of the Slytherin chasers, Byron Vaisey, through the quaffed into the far left post. br /"Another ten points to Slytherin!" br /Once the crowd had calmed slightly a boy in his seventh year, Garrick Newbourne, called out. br /"Who are we sorry for? "br /And once again, all of Slytherin called back. "Gryffindor, there's no way that you can score."br /"Who are we flying by?"br /"Gryffindor, always easy to ignore."br /"Who are we sorry for?"br /"Gryffindor, can't handle what's in store."br /"Who are we flying by?"br /"Gryffindor, is that the best-"br /I froze half way through the chant. Draco had tensed, his eyes flickering around, then he dived down heading straight to the dirt. Just before he made contact with the ground Malfoy jumped off the broom, Potter had just caught on to what Malfoy was doing. Due to Malfoy's short stop, the broom flew back smoking the chosen one in the face. In seconds both seekers laid on the Quidditch pitch. But Draco had the snitch and held it proudly in the air. br /"-think you've lost enough!" br /Slytherin finished as they began to rush down the stairs to the pitch. br /Reaching the snowy ground Kalena and I charged to the boys. I jumped at Malfoy, he swiftly wrapped his arms around my waist lifting me up. Just as fast as my feet had left the ground, I found Draco's lips on mine. I could feel the freezing air and all the snowflakes melting away. My body heating up just because of this simple gesture. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ Draco's POV ~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"The green army charged from the stands. I laid there for a moment. My hand raised in the air, the golden snitch sat calmly in my palm. br /emWe won. /embr /emWe freaking won!/embr /Forcing my self off the icy ground I looked into the horde of people making there way here. I only cared for one of the hundred though. She soon emerged from the crowd. The green toque ended just above her eyebrows causing her ink black girls to puff out slightly, if anything it made her look even better. Watching her as she made her way towards me. The jeans hugged her legs perfectly, and the over sized hoodie, my hoodie, only flattered her curves even more. br /emGod she was beautiful/em. br /She started to run at me, and I to her. My arms engulfed her tiny frame, swinging her around before our lips met. br /emThis is perfection. She is perfection/em. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ Scarlett's POV ~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Malfoy lowered me back to the ground, but his lips didn't leave mine. That is until a flash went off. Both our cheek burned bright red as we pulled apart. A very pleased Daphne stood there smiling, Kalena's camera in hand. br /Walking over she handed me the developing photo. "You guys are cute." Daphne looked at the photo. "I think someone is a little pissed though." Gesturing in the direction of an angry Pansy /Turning to look, I was stopped by Draco's lips./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	11. Chapter Ten

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Ten/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~ Pansy's POV ~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I hate her. Who does she think she is taking my Draco? Rage boiled up inside me as I sat alone in the common room. All I could think of was my hate for the new girl. First she embarrasses me on her first day, then takes my prefect status andthen my Drakie. It felt like my body was on fire. I want her gone, away from here, I dont care how or where she goes. br /I was pulled out of my mental ramblings when the common room doors opened. A thin, lean slihouette appearred. Stepping into the candle light I recognized that perfect face with that dazely smile. She was so pretty with her silky black hair, stunning silver eyes. Why did she have to be so perfect? br /"Oh, Parkinson." She paused for a second. "You scared me." Scarlett laughed /Grumbling to myself, she raised an eyebrow. br /"Everything alright?" br /"Oh, just lovely." I mocked. br /Nothing has been alright since emshe /emgot here. br /"What's got you're knickers in a twist?" She laughed. "We watched the same match right? Slytherin won by a landslide. I mean it couldn't have been better!" br /Of course she was ecstatic. She was just lip locking with the Prince of Slytherin. Any girl would be happy to. br /"Bloody hell, shut your trap!" I snapped. br /Pushing myself off the leather couch. A smirk growing in Scarlett's lips. br /"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrow. br /"You are so damn oblivious!" I rolled my eyes. "No one wants you here. You prance in here like the know it all bitch you think you are; and expect everyone to get on their knees and worship you like you are some sort of royalty."br /Chuckling to herself, her eyes glued one me. Arms grossed and the bloody smirk still planted firmly on her lips. As if trying to egg me on. br /"Got nothing to say, Williams?"br /"That's not my name." She growled. Her voice low and deep; and slightly terrifying. br /"Pardon?"br /"I said that is not my name, Parkinson." Gliding towards me, she stopped inches from me. br /Even though there was nearly no height difference between Scarlett and I, it seems she towered over me, radiating a sense of power and authority. I could feel my body retreating. br /"You will learn soon enough, bitch." She took another step towards me, her face barely missing mine, her eyes glaring into mine. "Watch what you say to me. Where I'm from, I'm more then royalty; and you honey, will learn that the hard way if I please. Understand me?" br /Mustering all the courage I had left, I clench my fist, swinging it fist. Soon it made a connection with the side of her face, throwing her head to the side. In seconds I found myself pinned to the stone floors. Pressure, force, and then pain erupted from my jaw. I could taste the blood in my mouth. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"em~~ Scarlett's POV ~~/em/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I threw the last few items into my purse before stopping at the mirror, again. I was wearing the black box pleated skirt from the Hogwarts uniform and a from fitting, long sleeved scarlet red top, tucked into the skirt of course. Quickly, I added a little more eyeliner and mascara on to my face; trying to take the attention away from my black eye. After sliding my ring on to my finger I put on my five inch black ankle boots, topping off my look. br /I smiled to my self in the mirror; I was finally going home, to Malfoy Manor. Well, it isn't really my home butt it had felt more like home then where I had lived before. I had spent fifteen years in the old, abandon house, I was only at Malfoy Manor for three months. But I considered it more a home. br /Slowly, I crept my way down the empty hall way. Everyone was in the common room, a memory floating vaguely in the back of my mind. I couldn't stop myself from smirking. Just two nights ago, the night I received the black eye and Pansy got her split lip. She was so look Zabini and Vaisey come back to change before going out to celebrate. Smirking to myself, she has no idea what's coming for her. br /Everyone sat around the large room bragging about whatever their family was to do over the holiday. Sometimes these people drive me insane. I scanned the room for Draco or Kalena, which I soon spotted both. Draco stood at the fireplace talking to Blaise Zabini and some other boys I recognized from the Slytherin Quidditch team, and Kalena was on one of the couches talking to the Greengrass sisters, Astoria and Daphne. Making my way to the girls I took the empty seat beside Kalena and joined in their conversation easily. During the whole chat with Hale and the Greengrass's, Astoria's eyes never left the deep purple skin surrounding my left eye, Daphne kept stealing glances in the direction; making a slightly disgusted face when her eyes made contact. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"After nearly an hour everyone left to catch a carriage ride down to the Hogwarts express. Once peopple began to leave Draco made his way to m+e through the crowd. Snaking his arms around me, he lifted my feet of the ground, planting a kiss on my lips, he /"Time to go home," He set me down, taking my /We made our way to the carriage's with the crowd of /After many hours and a long train ride home Malfoy, Zabini and Montague. We arrived at platform nine and three quarters. Narcissa met us as we left the train, embracing us both. br /"Scarlett," Mrs. Malfoy gave me a big /"Hello, Cissy," I hugged her /One arm still around me, she used the other to pinch Draco's cheek. br /"Oh I missed you two."br /Drao was embarrased by his mothers actions. "We missed you too, mum." He pushed her hand away from his red cheeks. Once Draco found our trunks we left Kings Cross station. br /Following Narcissa, we soon found ourselves in front of Malfoy Manor. The iron gates sealed shut. I forgot how intimidating and beautiful this place was. No matter how dark the manor may seem, I will always marvel at its grace. The contrast of the dark wooden floors against the grand marble stair case, its drak beauty radiated off every inch of the manor. The estate was old, generations old, but none of its elegance had faded over the years. br /Bellatrix came skipping from the dinning room, a crazed smile on her face. br /She ushered the three of us to the drawing room where Lucius Malfoy awaited. The five of us sat in silence for a few minutes, loud cracks were heard through out the house followed by the main doors opening and the soubds of many footsteps. br /"How many people are coming?" I questioned. br /"Everyone is coming tonight. Your father believes it is time for them allto know." Lucius answered me, before leaving the room. br /Draco gave my hand a firm squeeze, Cissy watched us with a smile on her face. After a few more minutes Bellatrix asked me a question, which I am surprised Narcissa hadn't when she first saw Draco and I at the station. br /"What happened to your face?" br /Striding over to my place on one of the benchs, Bella cupped my face, moving my head around to get a better look. Cissy followed her sister, eyeing me with concern unlike Bellatrix who stared at it in interest. br /"Who did that to you?" Cissy's thumb brushed the bruised skin causing me to flinch away from her kind touch. br /"Parkinson," Draco answered for /Bellatrix smirked at me, "Don't worry dear, she will be dealt with."/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ Pansy's POV ~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Following my mum and dad, we took the floo powder network to Malfoy Manor. Smirking to myself, Draco is all mine today. No Scarlett to interrupt us now. We sat silently in the Malfoy's grand kitchen where every meeting was held. I hadn't attended many due to my age and I didn't have the dark mark yet. There were hundreds of people here today, this is the largest meet I had ever attended. The long dark wood table sat at least 50, every seat was filled, except for six at the far end of the table. But no one dared to touch those. After several minutes Narcissa Malfoy and the Dark Lord burst through the large wooden doors. Narcissa calmly took a seat next to Professor Snape in one of the six available seats as He Who Must Not Be Named strolled around the table, eyeing everyone here. br /"Welcome," he raised his arms, the black material fell around him. "It has been long since I have seen many of you." He took one of the two chairs at the head of the table. "But today is not for reunions. There is an important matter at hand." br /Merlin, he looks creepy when he smiled. An icy shiver ran through me. I was unsettle by this "important matter at hand", carefully scratching my bruised cheek I watch his every move. There was something so empower in the way he spoke. Something that made you want to follow him. br /"I," Voldemort paused. "Your lord, have an heir." br /Gasps went around the table. Mrs. Malfoy, Snape and Hale seemed unaffected by the news. br /"Few of you are already aware of my child, but most of you are not. Even though you have met her." The Dark Lord continued, his eyes watching Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, me and the few others from Hogwarts. br /He nodding towards Narcissa before continuing. br /"I believe it is time to meet her. The heir of Slytherin and the heir to my greatness." br /The doors swing open once again revealing Mrs. Malfoy followed by her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange, and husband, Lucius Malfoy. The last to emerge from the shadows behind the door was the gorgeous Draco Malfoy and her. That snotty little bitch was with him. br /emWhy the bloody hell was she here?/embr /A cocky smirk laid on her lips as she strutted into the room, leaving Draco's side and taking the Dark Lords hand. br /"My followers, please welcome my darling; Scarlett Riddle." br /I froze in my seat. Whispers passed around the table about her, and about how she got the black eye. br /Tom Riddle eyed his daughter carefully. He actually looked concerned. His lips moved but I couldn't hear any words, soon Bellatrix whispered to him and Voldemort's red eyes fixed on me. br /My heart pounding in my chest. This can't be real. She can't be his daughter./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	12. Chapter Eleven

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Eleven/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ emScarlett's POV/em ~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"A smile grew on my lips while watching her. The cruciatus curse worked its magic on Pansy Parkinson, she squirmed and scream at my feet. I could see the smirk on Kalena's face growing too. My wand soon lowered as did her pleas for me to stop. br /My father placed his icing hand on my shoulder. "Good work, my dear." br /Nooding to him, he removed his hand and let the cellur. br /Bending down so I was almsot level with Pansy. br /"You should really be careful who you hit." I whispered in her ear, leaving the dungeons. br /Bellatrix bounded over to me as I acended the stairs. br /"Well done," She hissed. "I could hear the screams from my room. I am so proud!" br /Bellatrix shrieked before her tiny frame quickly pranced away. br /I felt sick to my stomach, I felt terrible about what I had done. Part of me had loved it though, I enjoyed her pain, her screaming and begging me to stop. Oh, Merlin, her desperate cries filled me with joy. That's what made me sick, that I enjoy it. That I didn't want to stop torturing her. It was fun. The sounds of her shrieks echoed in my mind. At times like this, I know that I am my fathers daughter. The smile kept creeping back onto my lips as the scenes played over and over on the back of my eyelids, like a movie screen. Her dark hair drenched in sweat, blood poured down her arms and legs, her face was a mixture of greens and purples. My work drawn all over her. br /At least he will be happy. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"I left for my room before Kalena, or anyone else, could make any comments towards me about what I had done. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ emKalena's POV/em ~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"The dark lord smiled at his daughter, a sick and twisted smile. br /"Crucio," she whispered. br /Once Scar lowered her wand and received praise form Voldemort and Bellatrix, she left. Tearing up the stairs and slamming the door to her room shut. br /Many of the death eaters were staying at the Malfoy's home, including my family and I. This was He Who Must Not Be Named's order. Scarlett was to full fill her mission on the final day of classes, but the dark lord my order for sooner, so many death eaters await here in stand by. br /Bring myself to Scarlett's door, I couldn't bring my self to knock. She needed space right now. No matter what she says and how much watching Pansy squirmed pleased her, I know she felt guilty. Honestly, I would have loved to use the cruciatus curse on Parkinson myself for a short while. Not all the hours of pain the Riddles had to impose on the bitchy girl. No matter how terrible of a person Pansy is she doesn't deserve the non stop torture being laid on her. br /Tuning myself around I barged into Draco's room instead. br /"Bloody hell!" He jumped out from under the silky sheets. "Ever heard of knocking?" br /Rolling my eyes, "Knocking takes to much time." br /"No it isn't." br /"It's about Scarlett, you git" I picked a shirt up off his floor and threw it at him. "Now put some clothes on." br /I waited for him to dress, I must say though; I can finally see what my best mate sees in him. I can't believe I'm saying this but Draco is actually really hot. I know I talk about him being the 'Slytherin sex god' with the other girls, but I never found him very appealing. Until now, standing in his room watching as he changed. br /"Like what you see, Hale?" br /emCocky bastard. /embr /"Not much to see," I retorted back, a little flustered. br /Ounce Malfoy was fully clothed he turned around. "What's going on between you and Zabini?" He questioned. br /Heat rushed to my cheeks. "Nothing," br /"Come on, Hale, I can tell something is there. He wouldn't take his eyes off you through out all of last night." br /"It's compilcated, Malfoy." br /"Can't be that hard," He laughed. br /Crossing my arm's I looked dead into the eyes of the fellow death eater, his mark glowed on his forearm against the pale skin. br /"Really now? What do you call your relationship with Riddle?" br /He froze for half a second."Compilcated," Draco trailed off. Soon bringing himself back to attention. "What did you want to talk about?" br /"Scarlett," /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ emDraco's POV ~/em~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"My arms knitted around her delicate waist and my back pressed to the tree. I. could not help but day dream of the summer. Everything was so simple then, there was nothing to worry about. Back then we were free and just enjoying our time together, now we are counting down the days until we have to kill our headmaster. Life couldn't be any worse. Four months ago we spent everyday at this tree, there wasn't a care in the world then. But now, any day one of us could be killed if the dark lord doesn't see us fit for the mission at hand. Malfoy Manor was no longer our safe haven. br /I stared at the castle infront of us, with its tall, dark towers looming over us. Slowly one of the set's of glass doors slowly opened on the back patio. Mother soon came through the doors, decended down the stairs and made her way towards me and the sleeping /"The Dark Lord wishes to see Scarlett," br /Shaking her lightly untill she awoke, I told her the news. I could see the fear in her eyes. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~em Scarlett's POV/em ~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Pushing the wooden doors open, I eneter the dinning room where my father sat silently waiting for me. Talking a seat a few down from him, I waiting for him to speak. br /After a long while his voice filled the room. br /"We need to discuss who will be helping you in your task." Voldemort's hissed, his voice circled the /"Kalena Hale," Was the first to come out of my mouth. br /I needed my best mate for this. br /Father nodded his head. "What about Gregory Goyle or Blaise Zabini. I hear they are both powerful wizards." br /"Blaise Zabini is a very talented wizard and a hard worker and I would be very glad to have him accompany me in this job. As for Gregory Goyle, you have heard wrong, father." br /"Yes, yes, anyone else you wish?" br /Taking a breath, I looked into the garden where Draco sat with his mother. br /"Draco Malfoy," br /I wouldn't be able to kill anyone without Draco by my side./p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	13. Chapter Twelve

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongChapter Twelve /strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ emScarlett's POV/em ~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"It was odd how relaxing it felt to be out of that house, I felt like I could acually breath for the first time in weeks. The task at hand still loomed in the back of my mind, but not as heavy since we had left. I sat with Draco, Blaise, and Kalena. My father had informed Zabini of the mission and he was in. Looking at the three of them I couldn't help but think to myself that with this three people I was going to murder a man. I couldn't believe that we're going to do. We are going to kill our headmaster. Four sixteen year old students are planning to kill one of the most powerful wizards of all /My heart raced and my throat closed. It felt like I couldn't breath again. br /Once Dumbledore, the man who's blood will be on my hands, welcomed us back to school. We were to resumed our normal class schedules, other then missing first block, saving me from a potions class. Pulling myself together before entering Umbridge's awful classroom. br /"Hello children," The plump lady's sickly sweet voice entered by ears. br /Her voice dragged on for nearly an hour before she handed out stacks of work sheets and assigned a six page essay on boggarts. br /Rolling my eyes, I left the classroom making my way to the library. br /Taking a few books out on boggarts and finding a vacant seat, I began writing. I was nearly done the forth page, flipping through an old book to find more information on boggarts when a someone claimed the seat next to me. Honestly, I was expecting to see the smug blonde boy perched next to me but was rather surprised to be met with startling emerald green eyes. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ Harry's POV ~~ /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Grumbling to myself as I entered the library. I have two hours to write this bloody essay. br /After about half an hour after I started writing, I had nearly a page done. Wondering around the shelves of books, I looked for anything that could help me. That's when my eyes found her. The new Slytherin girl, Scarlett Williams, her ink black hair falling around around her, shielding her face from me. But I knew it was her, the way her uniform hugged her curves, how her long legs dangled from her chair, even the way she tapped her quill against the oak tables in frustration. Everything she did, the way she did it was just so her own. Her finger nimbly flipped through the pages of an old book, her startling silver eyes burned away at the ancient pages. br /I couldn't help myself from taking the seat next to her. Something about her was so intriguing, so fascinating and mysterious; so beautiful. br /Twisting her body around to face me, she looked annoyed. I shouldn't have sat here. Preparing to leave her voice stopped me. br /"Oh, Potter," She seemed shocked. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you." br /"It's fine," I smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me with the essay that Umbridge assigned." br /Scarlett's body tensed, I could see how uncomfortable just talking to me was, but I wanted to know her. She wasn't like the other Slytherins. I've seen her help Neville in care of magical creatures, I've seen how kind she really is. I would like to think that was the real her and that when she was rude that it was just an act for Malfoy. br /Hesitantly, she nodded and asked how far along I was in the essay. br /"About a page," br /She laughed at my answer. "You are aware that it's due in the morning?" br /I nodded and laughed shamefully, "I know, I know. How much have you written?"br /"About to start my fifth," She stared at her black /"Looks like I could really use your help." I said awkwardly as I took out my parchment and the few books I had collected. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"~~ Scarlett's POV ~~/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"Every muscle in my body was tense as Harry sat beside me writing his essay. Just his presence made me feel awkward. br /emThis is the boy my father wants dead/em, I thought to myself as I watched him clutch his quill and scribble on the /Father made him sound like such an evil and powerful person, like the second he saw you he would strike you down. Everything he had ever told me about the famous Harry Potter was false, it was all a lie, everything he said was a lie. I froze at the realization. When else had he lied to me or had he ever been honest with me? Harry was kind, sweet, and funny. He was the polar opposite of what I had been told. The chosen one was not a gruel person. Merlin, I felt like a fool for believing in the dark lord, for believing in everything he had ever told me. I should have known. br /"-Old London Town?" Harry finished speaking before turning those stunning emerald eyes on me. br /Oh, Merlin, I zoned out. br /"Sorry, what was that?" Stuttering out the words as I averted my eyes, turning them to my paper, blushing slightly. br /"Just," He trailed off, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, just like Draco often does. "The Bludgeoning Boggart of Old London Town, muggles believed it to be a cannibalistic hermit that lived in a cave but it was actually a boggart that had learnt how to use echos to its advantage. Right?" br /I slowly nodded recalling the many legends that Snape had told me about. "No, that is the The Old Boggle of Canterbury." I corrected Harry. "The Bludgeoning Boggart of Old London Town was a boggart that had taken the form of a murderous thug that lived in the back streets of 19th century London." br /"You really know a lot about boggarts." Harry stated. "You must really love the dark arts."br /My body tensed. Memory's flooding back to me, every encounter I ever had with a boggart. My father always made me fave them because, as he said, 'his heir must be fearless'. I used to be scared of spiders as a little girl, then after that I was terrified of anything that could fly. My fears always changing. But now, nothing could scare me more then Voldemort, my own father. Terror rose up inside me at just the thought of him. br /"-didn't mean it like!" Harry said quickly and nervously. "I don't think you like it because you're in Slytherin! I just meant you seem to really know your stuff-" br /Laughing, I rose my hand and cut him off. "It's fine, Harry. I do like the dark arts, it's an interesting subject, but I favour History out of all the courses at Hogwarts." br /The handsome boy perked up. "You called me Harry, not Potter."br /My muscles tensed. emShit/em. emPlay it off/em. br /"What are you talking about, Potter?" I winked at him. That was a decent cover. br /"Anyways, why history?" He moved closer to me. br /"We can learn from others mistakes," I said nonchalantly, trying not to looking into his stunning eyes. I never realized how appealing Harry was until now, with him inches away from me. br /"History is my favourite too," Harry said. br /That caused me to laughing. "Really now? I always hear you and Weasley complaining about it in class?"br /"Not everyone needs to know ok," He winked at me. br /Giggling I played along, it wasn't hard to. Harry was fun to flirt with and he was a sweet guy. After another ten minutes our so Harry bid me a goodnight before heading off to /Oh, Kalena and everyone is going to love this news: Harry Potter, infatuated by Voldemort's daughter. /p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"-/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongAuthor's Note: /strongbr /So sorry for the long wait for an update! I have been in in British Colombia, Canada for the past 2 weeks with my sisters for a half marathon and I wasn't allowed to bring my baby(laptop). I am trying to update every few weeks but my life has just been a little chaotic lately but things should start levelling out soon. br /Anyways, I would also just like to say thank you to everyone who has read, voted and commented on this story! I love reading your feedback, opinions and ideas! So thank you everyone reading! And if any of you have accounts on fan fiction sites such as , or I have made profiles on their, under the same name. So please check them out! xoxobr /strong|||Kolby McKenna/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strong-/strong/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 24.479999542236328px;"strongFollow - Comment - Vote - Share/strong/p 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ca31f6369755edc1987f5b17cdd18b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter Thirteen/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97746befb4e0afadc353d4102193da0a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~~ Scarlett's POV ~~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c2b4fdd5fbbab6f0a1921b787173056"My heart was racing from my encounter with Harry. What was wrong with me? Harry is the enemy. Yes he is gorgeous but so is Draco and he had never effected me this way. Thoughts of him kept swimming laps in my head. From his stunning emerald eyes to his shaggy black hair, even his strong jawline had me in awe. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I ran into Kalena as I I was thinking of Harry. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Where have you been?" The sassy blonde questioned me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I was in the library working on my essay."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Shrugging, she hooked her arm in mine as she began to lead the way to the great hall for dinner but we were interrupted by two Slytherin boys. Malfoy and Zabini. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Just the ladies we were looking for."Malloy smirked, but wouldn't make eye contact with me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We just have a little assignment to do before supper." Zabini added. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Groaning Kalena and I fell in pace behind the boys. My stomachs grumbled and shook, Merlin, I was starving. Following the boys to the room of requirements we found ourselves standing in front of the vanishing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We need to make sure it works with people."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Once each of us went through and returned safely, we determined that we should test its capacity. Kalena and Zabini went first, leaving me with the silent and annoyed Malfoy. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What?" He barked. "Why do you keep staring at me, Williams?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"We're back to last names, Malfoy?" Spitting out his name I watched as the anger and shock spread across his face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I saw you with Potter earlier." He smirked. "Trying to get with him too, are you?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the bloody hell are you implying, Malfoy?" I gritted my teeth. "I'm doing my job, the reason I am hear, nothing more and nothing less. So shut you're trap or else." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Do you fancy Potter?" He stepped closer to me. "Or am I just getting to boring for you? Do you need a new toy to play with?" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /By the time he was finished speaking I had backed into a wall and his muscular chest was pressed against mine. Placing each of his hands on either side of my face, he leaned in. Hovering his lips just in front of mine, teasing me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Am I enough for you, Riddle?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I could feel my head moving its self, saying yes. Every cell in my body wanted Draco, every part of me wanted him badly. Knotting my hands behind his neck I pulled him into me. Fire coursed through my veins as my lips locked with his. It was heavenly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Just as things started to get heated I heard the familiar creak of the vanishing cabinet door. Pushing Draco off of me I fixed my hair and watch as Kalena and Blaise exited the wooden box. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /After another twenty minutes or so of testing its ability of going back and forth, we made our way back down the flights of stairs, towards the great hall for dinner. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dinner went by fast as I stuffed my face with food and finished my potions essay with the help of Kalena and Daphne, allowing them to copy once I was finished. I found myself staring at Malfoy, before my eyes wondered across the hall to the find the very attractive Gryffindor boy I had been speaking to earlier. Guilt flooded through me. Was I getting bored of Draco? But then again, its not like Malfoy and I are dating, I wish we were Speaking of which, he hadn't said anything to me since we left the room of requirements. He wouldn't even look at me, his silver eyes were locked on the plate of food in front of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know Umbridge will personally throw you off the astronomy tower for the extra page." Tracy reference to my seven sheets of paper sitting on the table. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"At least it's done," I shrugged. "If anything the old toad should give me bonus marks for putting in the extra effort." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I'm surprised you even wrote it," Kalena laughed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Me too," I muttered, my mind wondering else were. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Kalena was right, I have every excuse not to and because of Snape I could get away with it.I'm not even sure why I am bothering to do any of this work, after this year I either won't be coming back or will be excused for everything because of my father. All depending who wins the war. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I was pulled back to reality when my eyes got the glimpses of scarlet and gold parading through the doors and claiming their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry's gaze soon found mine, but I was quickly pulled away as my gaze fell to the platinum blonde boy leaving his seat across from me and exited the great hall. Instinctively I went to follow Draco but was stopped at the doors by style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hey, Williams!" He lightly jogged up to me. " I was wondering if-"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sorry, Harry," I quickly said to him as I watched Malfoy begin to defend down the staircases. "Righting now isn't a good time."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Nodding, he moved aside. "I'll talk to you later."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I nearly jogged to the stairs and ran down them to catch up to Draco. once we both entered the common room I called out to style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dra-" I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What the hell are you doing?" He cut me off. "I'm sure your father will love. to hear of his daughter fawning over the chosen one. Don't you think it will give him great joy?" Anger filled his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"If we are going to discuss my father or any of the events going on we should do so in private. " I style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He led us to his room, closing the door behind him and putting an enchantment on the room so no one cold hear style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Draco opened his mouth to say something, and by the look on his face, it wasn't anything good. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No. We're starting with you, Malfoy. Like what the bloody hell has been up with you lately?" My arms crossing against my style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I saw you staring at Potter," Malfoy growled, talking a seat on his silky green blanket. "What are you really doing? Are you trying to get with that, that, that traitor!" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rage boiled inside me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Yes," I growled, "Yes, I am. Do you know why I am? I am doing this because it is part of my mission. If possible, I am to befriend Potter and try to manipulate him."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Befriend not flirt with." His knuckles went white as he launched himself off the bed grabbing my waist and pushed me against the wall. His face was centimetres away from mine. "Your mine" He purred seductively in my ear. "Not Potter's or anyone else. Mine and only mine, don't forget it again" His voice slowly trailed off as he left a trail of kisses from my ear, down my neck and to my collar bone. Soon his lips were on mine, his hands exploring underneath my shirt, which in seconds was discarded to the floor. Soon followed by his shirt and our other pieces of clothing. I swear, it's impossible to say no to him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5a2dc80f209c49b65ff7ab83cd1e0aa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"~~ Draco's POV ~~/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4814cad609fb3c0739ff8b6fa28e2e71"I was woken up in the middle of the night by the sounds of terrifying screams and a tossing Scarlett. She laid with her back flat on the mattress but her fist gripped the sheets for dear life and from her mouth emerged a noise that could not possibly be human, it could not be hers, so terror-filled and nightmarish it was. It was a wail of horror, a keen that would chill you to the marrow. She was gasping for breath, groping the sheets to find something to hold onto, sweating profusely. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Scarlett," I gripped her bare shoulders, shaking her repeatedly calling out her name until she woke style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sweat ran down her face and fear ran through her eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="336d5ebc5436534e61d16e63ddfca327"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf74ecf89a190f73e6b6bc678676eb0e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; text-decoration: underline;"Authors Note:/span/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b804a934b5dd6c1f7ad81b880bf72edb"Two Authors Notes in a row? Feels weird. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Anyway, school for me starts this Friday coming up so updates will be a lot slower due to school and the fact I have a full course load. (no spares, no options, all cores, and 5/8 of them are AP, and why not top it all off with 3 extra curricular activities - so em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/em fun!)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll try to update twice a month, maybe three times if lucky, they may not be as long though. My rule for myself is I post once each chapter reaches 1,000 words, so once that's hit I finish whatever event is happening and hit post. I will try to keep with that but some of the chapters may fall a little under the bar, but I will try my best. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"QUESTION/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" - EVERYONE/em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"PLEASE READ:/em/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Would anyone be interested in me writing a Marauder's Era Fan Fiction? I've been toying with the idea for awhile now and have even written nearly four chapters for a possible story. I won't give any real details but please comment saying if you think I should give it a shot or not. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! xoxo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21cfc78ab2e080bbf251cbb139ff66c8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"|||Kolby McKenna/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b5f35e55e444b4d79bdb45171c58b5e"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"-/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12d55ad0782825a2ba27587c157abd54"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Follow - Comment - Vote - Share/span/p 


End file.
